


Horizon

by conejodejulio



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conejodejulio/pseuds/conejodejulio





	1. Chapter 1

 

Farrier打開宿舍房門時，坐在桌前的金髮室友聞聲抬起頭，『你回來了。』

『嗯。』深色頭髮的男人用腳踢上門，『寫信?』 

『對。』Collins放下了筆，『還順利吧？』 

『也就那樣。能直接飛過去就更好了。』Farrier聳聳肩，把只裝了點換洗衣物的行李袋丟在床腳，『我的美人兒怎麼樣？』 

Collins歪著頭笑起來，一手撐在桌上，『好得很，趁你不在我每天可以跟她獨處將近一個小時。我覺得她可能要愛上我了。』 

『做夢呢小子。』Farrier往他後腦沒怎麼用力地一拍，扯掉自己的領帶隨手往床上丟，回頭才發現一雙藍色的眼睛一直跟著自己，Farrier半笑不笑地挑起眉，『怎麼？我脫衣服這麼好看？要我脫慢一點嗎？』 

『不，我只是……』看著對方正要解開扣子的手停在領口彷彿真的要為了自己脫慢一點，金髮的青年抿了抿嘴努力試圖壓下一點微妙的不好意思，『難得看你穿襯衫……還打了領帶。』 

『噢。出去還是要能見人。』深棕色頭髮的男人倒沒有真的慢慢脫，相反地嘆了口氣十分嫌棄地迅速扯掉自己的外套和襯衫，『穿這樣感覺太綁手綁腳了。累。』 

Collins知道他這趟是去另一個基地與一些皇家空軍受訓學員分享自己的經驗，也知道他向來不愛這種交流分享，Farrier一直認為講再多還不如自己上去多飛幾趟──雖然Collins也一直想跟他說不是每個人都像他，彷彿是天生就要坐進噴火的駕駛座，上去多飛兩趟就能哄得那個潑辣難纏的美人兒和他水乳交融。 

Collins也懷疑Farrier之所以不喜歡這類活動的原因有相當一部分要歸功於穿著整齊的必要──在基地裡算得上上司的Fortis長機飛行員也懶得管他，於是Farrier完全按照規定穿得整整齊齊的次數屈指可數。 

按Farrier的話說，坐在駕駛艙裡沒人能看到你穿什麼，穿得比較帥不也能把飛機開得比較好──但出了基地可就不能這麼隨意了，更何況這趟是Farrier以前的教官開的口，也因此他實在推不掉。 

『哪。』Farrier擺脫了自己的襯衫，從行李袋裡拉出一件T-shirt，又撈出一個比巴掌大一點的鐵盒放在Collins面前，然後看他只一臉疑問似乎沒打算動手，努努下巴惡聲惡氣地瞪了他一眼，『給你。可不是感謝你去勾引我的美人兒。』 

『哦。』Collins沒被他嚇倒，笑著打開了被推到面前的盒子。盒子一打開甜蜜的氣味就撲鼻而來，裡面是各色的巧克力和糖果，一部分花俏的包裝上甚至印的不是英文。現下雖然還沒物資短缺到買不到糖果，但這麼多──『......呃，我以為你是去交流飛行經驗?』 

『是啊。』Farrier自己在火車上已經打開盒子看過了，只瞥了一眼就興趣缺缺地把蓋子蓋回去，『那邊認識的人給的。還有一罐威士忌，就不給你了。』 

Collins捧著盒子，看著比自己年長的室友從行李袋裡拿出一個裝了咖啡色液體的玻璃瓶子塞進衣櫃，『這些都給我？你自己不留嗎？』 

『留著幹什麼？我又不愛吃。』剛把襯衫外套換掉的男人脫了靴子之後開始扯自己的褲子，一貫的動作迅速。 

『嗯，就是，』年輕的飛行員基於禮貌別開眼，『如果你出去要搭訕女孩子的話……』 

雖然自己沒有這麼做的經驗，但Collins知道這些小東西還是很討女孩子歡心的。 

『不需要。』Farrier的聲音帶著笑意傳來，『而且穿這整套出去的話，還沒有失敗過。』 

眼角餘光看到Farrier已經套上深色的工作褲正一件一件撿起剛才丟在床上的襯衫外套領帶，Collins看了一下對方手裡那幾件制服，『我以為你不喜歡襯衫和領帶。』 

『沒錯。但偶爾忍耐一下還勉強可以。』深色頭髮的男人聳聳肩，從衣櫃裡摸出了衣架，『反正也不用穿太久。』 

『……噢。』聽出了Farrier的言外之意，Collins噎了一下，但仔細想想又覺得不對，『可是你平常不穿整套？』 

一邊把衣架上的襯衫拉得平整， Farrier勾起一邊嘴角回過頭來看他一眼，『所以我說不需要啊。』 

『好吧。』金髮的青年皺了皺鼻子，忍住了沒有對長官翻白眼，雖然他的長官現在背對著他其實也看不到，『謝謝。』 

Farrier低哼一聲，一手抓著制服外套又折回來從行李袋裡翻出另外一包東西丟到Collins大腿上，『路上買的。』 

『嗯？』Collins放下手裡裝滿糖果的盒子，打開那個有點皺的報紙包裹，裡面又是吃的，他忍不住笑了起來，『司康和餅乾？我真的要懷疑你這趟是去交流什麼了Farrier。』 

『不吃還我。』深色頭髮的男人頭也不回地說，把整理好的制服收進衣櫃裡。 

『Thank you very much sir.』年輕的飛行員見風轉舵回答得十分恭敬，不過聲音裡的笑意還是很明顯，『路上辛苦了。我為您泡杯茶好嗎？』 

 

基地不讓他直接開著噴火戰機飛過去，Farrier只好改搭火車，回程時才上了車坐定，有個背著孩子的年輕女人拿著自製的麵包餅乾沿著月台向車廂裡的人兜售。他買了兩個司康打算回程路上墊墊肚子，咬了一口才想著味道還不差，抬眼看到女人揹著的小女孩咬著自己的手指怯怯地看過來，一邊臉上還有紅紅的睡痕，不知道跟著媽媽在外面風吹日曬多久了。Farrier嚥下嘴裡的司康，出聲把女人叫回來，把她手裡剩下的幾個司康和一點餅乾都買了。 

Farrier對蛋糕餅乾類的東西其實興趣不大，他總覺得這些甜的東西是女孩子和小孩的口味，自己如此一個鐵血硬漢吃這麼軟綿綿甜滋滋的東西簡直畫面太美。但他的室友倒是經常吃，Collins還有個專門放存糧的罐子，偶爾Farrier實在太餓但來不及或懶得去食堂時也會去摸一兩塊餅乾什麼的，然後灌兩大口水把嘴裡甜得讓人頭暈的東西沖下去。 

『不是我喜歡甜食，』Collins曾經一臉認真地解釋，『我只是容易餓，加上這些東西比較方便。』

這孩子大概還在發育期的尾巴。抬眼瞥了一下高出自己半個頭的年輕飛行員，Farrier其實並不是非常相信他給出的理由，『你再長高，小心塞不進噴火。』 

『其實是真的有點擠。』金髮的飛行員扁扁嘴，『可是這又不是我自己能控制的。我也覺得這樣就夠了。』 

Collins下垂的眉尾看起來十分委屈，而Farrier只感覺他十分欠揍。 

不，他沒動手只是因為他才不跟孩子計較。

 

 

\--

參考Lofter上kagero太太的資料，年齡設定Farrier 30歲，Collins 22歲，不是按照演員Tom Hardy和Jack Lowden本人的年齡。  
(話說當時一般20上下入伍，如果按照湯老師的年齡那就是到快40還在飛僚機……這要不是飛得實在很爛就是經常打架搞事或得罪長官之類的吧？而且很明顯飛得很爛這點是不成立的)


	2. Chapter 2

 

Collins泡好茶回來時Farrier已經把剩下的一點行李都處理完畢，正盤著腿坐在自己的床上扭動著脖子和肩膀，彷彿被全套制服綁住三天之後需要好好地舒展筋骨。

『這幾天有什麼我該知道的？』年長的飛行員接了遞過來的茶，啜了一口。

『跟平常差不多，』Collins搖頭，拿起一塊餅乾掰了一半放進嘴裡，『你沒錯過什麼。』

Farrier又啜了一口茶，視線在他搧動的淺金色睫毛上短短停了一瞬，『好吃嗎？』  

『嗯。』被詢問的人微笑抬眼，遞出手上半塊餅乾，『你自己沒吃？要嗎？』

『不了。別吃多，要吃飯了。』Farrier放下手中的杯子，往抽屜裡摸出Collins的存糧罐，朝他勾了勾手指。 

Collins乖乖地把剩下的餅乾推過去讓Farrier倒進罐子裡，吃掉還捏著的那半塊然後拍掉手上的餅乾屑，回頭翻看Farrier先前給他的那盒糖果。 

 

 

跟Farrier住到一起之前，Collins對Farrier的印象也跟其他人差不多──簡而言之就是感覺相當不好惹。 

身為Fortis小隊長機的Cainnel上尉是Collins這一期學員的主教官之一，當時已經是Fortis小隊一號機的Farrier來帶過他們幾次，雖然說不上多麼疾言厲色，但講話十分簡潔加上上課時幾乎沒什麼笑容，被他盯著看時要完全沒有點背上冒冷汗不是簡單的事，而且只要犯錯了也會馬上被毫不留情地糾正。 

同期的學員也有人私下討論Farrier上課時老是皺著眉，總是看起來有哪裡不滿意的樣子。 

也許是我們哪邊確實讓他不滿意？Collins說。畢竟我們確實還有很多要學的，也肯定一天到晚都在犯錯，只是我們自己不知道。 

但也不用這樣吧，老是被他這樣盯著本來不會犯錯的都會犯錯了。Collins的同學抱怨。 

也因此在Cainnel上尉因為當時的Fortis二號機在任務中受傷、短時間內無法繼續出勤而決定由學員中挑選遞補並挑上了Collins時，同期的學員先是熱烈地恭喜他，然後在聽到他即將成為Farrier室友之後大家表情就變得有點微妙。 

嚴格來說遞補Fortis二號這件事是學員們是後來才知道的，挑選的當下學員們只知道當天有臨時宣布的測驗，除了教官Cainnel上尉之外，連Fortis一號機的Farrier中尉也一起來了，兩人一起盯場的壓力簡直讓人要懷疑自己手腳有沒有長對位置。 

快下課時那兩人還邊低聲討論邊看著學員就更令人膽顫心驚了。 

在Collins成為Fortis二號機，繼續膽戰心驚地搬進Farrier的宿舍之後，日子倒是沒有所有人、包含他自己想像的難過。 

Farrier私底下跟他上課時一樣話不多，但刁難新人的舉動基本上沒有，頂多就是他懶得自己出去吃飯時讓要去食堂的Collins順便拿回來之類的瑣事。 

最令Collins想要躲在棉被裡歡呼的是他的新室友在分享經驗方面相當大方。 

畢竟Farrier也算是一腳踩在王牌飛行員的邊界了──打下五架敵機就能稱得上王牌飛行員，Fortis長機目前戰績是九架，而Farrier是4.5架──他也就差那半架，任誰都看得出那是遲早的事。 

Farrier其實早可以打下五架的，Collins曾這麼聽說。他的駕駛技術和準頭和長機飛行員相比毫不遜色，只不過身為負責掩護和協助的僚機他並不專注在擊落敵機，累積的速度當然比主要負責攻擊的長機慢了點，而被長機打下來的敵機自然就記在長機身上，沒有僚機的份。 

手裡拿著一個看不出裝了什麼的小盒子搖了搖，Collins悄悄往旁邊瞥了一眼，Farrier正坐在旁邊把餅乾裝進罐子裡──更別說那些餅乾還是Farrier帶回來的──這個畫面別說講給人聽很可能不會有人相信，講給之前的他自己聽大概也是不會信的。 

 

Farrier收好了室友的存糧罐之後又拿起自己的杯子，才盤算著吃完晚飯後去看一下自己委託搭檔照顧、幾日不見的飛機，就聽到Collins發出像是噎到的聲音。 

『嗯？』深棕色頭髮的男人抬起眼，發現室友的表情十分奇怪，雙手「啪」一聲把一個很小的盒子蓋起來。 

『這個......』年輕的飛行員像是覺得燙手似的把那個小盒子丟到Farrier手上，『這個。呃。』 

『什麼東西？』Farrier反射地接下了那個飛過來的小盒子然後順手打開，看著裡面的內容物挑起眉毛，『......哦。』 

『嗯。』Collins有點尷尬地清了清喉嚨。他剛剛翻看那些各式各樣的糖果時看到一個外觀只有圖案沒有任何文字的小鐵盒，拿起來又非常輕，他想不透是什麼東西就直接打開了，結果裡面是三個保險套，全新的。 

Farrier心裡隱約有底，但還是舔了舔嘴唇緩緩開口，『好吧Collins，我真沒想到你會送我這種東西......』 

『不是!!』否認一瞬間脫口而出，Collins感覺自己的耳朵要開始發熱了，『那個是......是那盒裡面的。我不用。還你。』 

那盒自己帶回來的糖──Farrier在心裡暗暗翻了個白眼，他就覺得自己曾經的同期把這盒東西給他當時的表情有點不太對。果然。不過看著Collins耳朵的紅暈沿著脖子往下蔓延，Farrier決定繼續故意誤解自己的金髮室友，『確定不用？給你也可以的，反正那盒本來就說了都給你。』 

『不用!! 我自己有!!』這倒是真話，那個盒子裡的東西包含在飛行員每個月能領到的配給之內──包裝比較簡單樸實，當然，但也就只有包裝不一樣而已。 

『夠用嗎？』聽著他本來就偶爾會冒出來的蘇格蘭腔這下完全壓不住了，Farrier彎起嘴角，故意拿著那個小盒子在年輕的飛行員面前晃，『不用客氣，真的。』 

『不是客氣。』十分想狠瞪對方但礙於Farrier官階畢竟比自己高，Collins最後只有抿抿嘴，想和那個小盒子拉開距離似的微微後退了一點，『真的不用。』 

Collins其實知道Farrier大概是故意的，不，看他一臉調侃根本完全就是故意的，也知道自己和對方都是成年男人這事沒什麼好尷尬，但有些時候理性上明白不代表實際上能夠控制自己的反應。 

『哦。』Farrier挑眉，一副「好吧你這麼說的話那我就信吧」的表情，把盒子往上拋起來又接住，然後在Collins以為這個話題可以結束時又想到什麼似地開了口，『你知道該怎麼用吧？』 

『當然知道，不勞費心，長官。』Collins盡自己最大努力正經而冷靜地回答。 

這一整段對話以Collins的膝蓋被對方意味不明地拍了拍作為結束。

 

這真不能怪我，Farrier想著，低下頭喝了一口茶。基地裡面生活其實十分枯燥、壓力也大，而逗這個金毛小子臉紅太有趣了。

 

 

\---

Cainnel是間接借用為沒有露臉的長機配音的Michael Caine爺爺的姓~  
個人設定法哥(還)不是王牌飛行員……最大的理由是，他如果是王牌飛行員，應該就不是僚機了，但Fortis小隊顯然是有長機的~ 電影設定集裡面也有說Farrier是slightly more experienced，這樣的描述大概不能算老鳥，應該就是中鳥(?)吧，我個人覺得法哥的霸氣是演員自帶的XDDDD  
而且長機官階會比較高，有可能就不會跟菜鳥住同一間了。  
另外沒錯飛機計算可以有半架的，聯合擊落的就是兩個人分，我還有看到疑似三人一起分的更奇怪的小數點。當時王牌飛行員們甚至會把擊落的飛機架數畫在自己的飛機上，比如打下德軍的就畫鐵十字，半架的話就畫半個，所以打了很多德國飛機的就會有很多++++++++。(喔不要問我1/3個要怎麼畫，這是很少數的狀況，我也想知道但沒看到這樣的照片)  
然後二戰時套套的包裝……像現代那樣的單個鋁箔包當然是沒有的，但當時有的包裝是用小鐵盒，目測大小頂多5*7公分左右(因為裡面只裝三個)，盒子上根本沒寫字還畫了個漂亮(但不色情)的小姊姊，坦白說只看外觀我會以裡面是香膏或小包裝的糖果......所以大家就想像那盒糖果裡夾帶了一盒吧 kekeke 二戰時期英國會發套套給士兵也是真的，空軍應該不至於例外。雖然我沒查到會發幾個。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** 警告：本章內容提及Farrier曾經結婚，是過去式，雷者勿踩感謝 ****

 

後來，有點久之後的後來，Collins問過Farrier當時是不是故意在那盒糖裡面偷渡了奇怪的內容。 

『真的不是。』想了一會兒才想起來Collins說的是哪件事，Farrier一臉「天啊都多久以前的事情了你居然還記得」，『那堆東西一看就都是甜的，我瞄一眼就收起來了。』

當年被調侃得臉紅的人懷疑地瞇起眼，『......真的完全沒注意到？』 

『嗯......其實我不太記得了，』深髮色的男人皺著眉努力回想多年前的細節，『但就算有也不能在火車上打開看吧？我當時還穿著制服。』 

Collins哼了一聲，扯了扯枕頭側過身，『然後你回來就直接給我了。』 

『反正你都成年了。』Farrier低笑著伸手撥開他散在額前柔軟的瀏海，溫熱的手掌順著頰邊滑過耳際和頸側，『除非你當初謊報年齡？』 

『才沒有。』Collins眨眨眼把他的手拉下來啃了一口，嘴唇貼著對方的掌緣緩慢地彎起嘴角，『所以你當時就對我有非分之想了嗎，長官？』 

『......不。』看著自己曾經的學生和搭檔的金髮散在枕頭上亂翹，淺金色的長睫毛在暖色的燈光中拖出一道顫顫的陰影，深色頭髮的男人沉默了一會兒，想起當年只覺得恍如隔世，『那時候怎麼敢想？』 

 

 

被Farrier調侃之後Collins沉默地翻完那盒糖，而且一邊翻一邊給自己做好了即使再次出現奇怪的內容物也要冷靜裝傻的心理準備──幸好沒有，其他都是可以放進嘴裡的正常東西。 

『謝謝。』他最後還是道了謝。畢竟Farrier並沒有義務帶任何東西回來給他，雖然對方經常這麼做。 

年長的飛行員低哼一聲，大概是不客氣的意思。Farrier放下杯子，伸手過去揉了揉Collins後腦短短的金髮，往門口的方向一歪頭，『吃飯？』 

『別揉我頭髮。』Collins抿了抿嘴小聲地抗議，『摸狗似的。』 

『有會開飛機的狗？』Farrier低笑起來，『走吧小子。』 

 

 

Farrier第一次揉他頭髮是在他們成為搭檔之後大概半年。 

當時噴火剛加入皇家空軍的服役行列不久，所有有幸坐進噴火駕駛艙的飛行員都還在努力跟這個難搞的美人兒磨合中，後勤和維修單位也都是幾乎每天都在想辦法處理新狀況。 

Fortis小隊那天飛出去三趟，前兩趟是三架一起出去，後來長機的Cainnel上尉被叫走了，於是第三趟只有Fortis一號機和二號機的Farrier和Collins。 

出去時還沒什麼問題，但沒多久Farrier說引擎聽起來不對決定回航，Collins提心吊膽地跟在一號機後面飛回基地，飛機停好之後維修部門就一擁而上。 

看著圍在自己的飛機旁邊不知道該說爭吵還是討論的維修部人員，Farrier從口袋裏掏出菸，『我等他們弄完。你餓了就先去吃飯。』 

『沒關係。』Collins搖搖頭。他也想知道怪聲的來源，不然這著實令人有點不安。 

Farrier沒再多說什麼，掏出打火機啪一聲點上菸。 

 

他們坐在離Fortis一號機有一小段距離的Fortis二號的陰影裡，夏日的晚上雖然勉強有點涼意，但太陽下山前有時還是挺熱。 

剛剛Farrier跟維修人員討論並配合著重新發動引擎時在不通風的機艙裡坐得渾身冒汗，乾脆把T-shirt的下襬拉起來塞進領口，現在正絲毫不介意別人眼光地露著肚子。 

雖然方圓百公尺以內還有心力能分心去看他肚子的目前也只有Collins，而作為室友，Collins已經差不多什麼都看過了，Farrier向來十分大方完全不介意被看，每天晚上睡前幾乎脫得精光不說，有時候早上醒來也就撐著帳篷走來走去。 

他早知道Farrier身上有刺青，不只一個──胸口的那面英國國旗沒什麼可懸念，而比起右邊手臂上的凱爾特圖騰，Collins好奇的是他右腰的那個英文字，右側髖骨上來大概三吋的地方，沒看錯的話是個大約兩吋高的字母「C」，下面還有半圈像是文字又像是裝飾的框。 

他知道字母的話多半代表著特殊意義，很多時候是獻給一個重要的人。 

『你也想來一個？』Farrier當然注意到了自己搭檔停留的目光，畢竟對方也沒有怎麼努力掩飾自己視線的落點。 

『不......我家裡大概不會允許。』Collins抬眼，遲疑了一下，『我也沒有特別想要的......字或圖案。』 

Farrier抖掉一小截煙灰，瞇起眼看著不遠處自己的噴火戰機。維修部似乎還沒達成任何結論，不知道他們會不會叫Supermarine的人過來。『那你為什麼一直看？』 

『這個......是C？能問嗎？』年輕的飛行員伸手輕輕點了一下Farrier的腰側，那個C的旁邊，『當然，你也可以決定不告訴我。』 

他原本真的只是好奇，加上這麼等著有點無聊就隨便找點話題，但Farrier沉默了很久，久到Collins開始覺得不安。 

正準備道歉、告訴對方就當自己沒問過這個問題時，Farrier開了口。 

 

『C is for......Celia。』Farrier的聲音很輕很低，帶著某種Collins從來沒聽過的溫柔，『我太太。』 

『你太太?』Collins倒抽一口氣睜大了眼，下意識地瞥了一眼對方空著的左手無名指，『天，你結婚了？可是──』 

『嗯。我們是鄰居，從小一起長大。』Farrier垂下眼又抽了長長一口菸，沒有拿菸的另一手大拇指在那個深色的字母上撫過，『她滿20歲之後隔一個月，我們就結婚了。』 

『天啊。你結婚了(You are married)。哦天啊。』金髮的飛行員還處在震驚的狀態中，呆滯了一會兒，又開了口時忍不住帶了點委屈，『你從來沒提過。』 

『Well......應該說，我曾經結過婚( I was married)。』Farrier別開眼，轉頭看著自己依然被好幾個人包圍的飛機，『她死了。意外。我們結婚剛滿一年的一天晚上，她出門買東西。那天下著大雨，有一輛打滑的車子……我接到通知回家的時候，她已經走了。』 

『我......我很抱歉。』意料之外的轉折讓Collins手足無措結結巴巴地道歉，『對不起。我不該問。』 

『不用道歉。我也很久沒有想起來了。』看著Fortis一號在越來越接近黃昏的陽光裡被染得機身塗裝的迷彩顏色都變暖，Farrier又抽了一口菸，『她還在的話，我可能也不會在這裡。她......離開之後，我行屍走肉醉生夢死了兩個月，每天晚上把身上的錢買酒喝光，然後每天早上都在不同的地方醒來。』 

『......噢。』Collins一時不知道該怎麼回應或理解這句話，只有呆呆地看著對方的側臉。 

眼角餘光看到Collins表情有點微妙，Farrier接著補充，『我的意思是在比如不同的街角或是垃圾桶旁邊之類的。好幾次半夜喝茫了靠在不知道哪家的大門上昏睡，到早上那家人一開門我就摔進去，開門的人被嚇得半死以為我已經掛了。』年長的飛行員抽了最後一口菸，把煙蒂按熄在草地上，『總之......有一天，我醒來的時候發現自己躺在路邊，身上蓋著一張皇家空軍募集的海報。』 

金髮的青年眨眨眼，『所以你就......』 

『嗯。』Farrier垂下眼，把塞在領口的T-shirt下擺扯下來，『當初是想著飛上天也許能離她近一點。』 

『我很抱歉。真的。』Collins低下頭把膝蓋抱在胸前。他真沒想到會聽到這樣的故事。 

Farrier微微偏過頭挑起眉，『別哭啊小子。』 

『我只是......』年輕的飛行員揉揉鼻子，『天啊，你當時幾歲？比我現在還年輕？』 

『你現在幾歲？21？』深色頭髮的男人看自己的搭檔點了點頭，長長呼出一口氣，『我加入皇家空軍的時候剛滿22。』 

『天啊。』Collins呻吟一聲把臉埋進手裡，『22。喔老天。』 

看這麼一個身高超過六呎的傢伙幾乎要縮成一團愧疚的球，Farrier覺得有點無奈也有點想笑，『喂，別弄得我還得安慰你。』 

『我很抱歉。』金髮青年的聲音從透過他的手掌傳出來，隱約帶了點哽咽。 

『好了好了，都過去了。』Farrier暗暗翻了個白眼，伸手揉揉Collins被飛行帽壓得有點塌然後又在空曠的停機坪上被風吹得凌亂的金髮。早知道就不講了，或是隨便編個故事，唉。雖然好像講出來也沒有他預料中的那麼……困難。 

年輕的飛行員把臉從雙手裡抬起來，吸了吸鼻子。所以這個「C」確實是獻給一個很重要的人──他只感覺腦袋裡一片混亂，Farrier在自己這個年紀已經結婚了，然後才一年──不該這樣的，這太殘酷了。Collins看了坐在自己旁邊的年長搭檔，視線忍不住又落到那個已經被衣服遮起來的刺青，他咬了咬嘴唇。不能繼續問了。 

『想問就問吧。』Farrier嘆了口氣。幸好這小子是空軍，大部分時間可以窩在飛機裡不需要露臉，不然就他這樣想什麼都擺在臉上，戰場上恐怕會很麻煩。 

『我沒......』金髮的青年遲疑地看了他一眼。 

Farrier皺起眉，『快問。』 

『呃。』Collins眨了眨眼，一時之間覺得像是被戳破了什麼心思只好尷尬地開口，『就是......你本來就打算只刺一個C？』 

『當時沒錢。』Farrier聳聳肩回答得輕描淡寫，『我本來打算一次刺一兩個字母慢慢湊完。』 

『那後來為什麼......？』 

『剛加入皇家空軍的時候管得很嚴，也沒什麼假出去。』Farrier給他一個「你也知道」的表情，『後來就覺得就這樣也沒什麼不好，反正是刺給我自己看的，我知道就夠了。』他掀起剛剛拉好的T-shirt下襬，比劃了一下「C」下面那道弧形，『而且剛好我媽媽名字也是C開頭。下面這圈是之後才加的。』 

其實後來他看清楚了，那半圈像框的弧形也是英文字──「Till I die」。Collins抿抿嘴抬起眼，『......所以，生命中最重要的兩個女人？』 

『可以這麼說。』Farrier歪頭淡淡一笑，『哦，這麼說來你也是C，Fortis二號機。』 

『這個C我可不敢當。』年輕的飛行員連連搖手，『我的名字也不是C開頭。』 

Farrier才要開口回答，飛機後面傳來另一個聲音，『怎麼還不去吃飯？』 

回頭看見是Fortis長機的Cainnel上尉，坐在地上的兩人連忙起身，『『長官。』』 

Cainnel隨意地點點頭，目光在兩人身上分別停留了一下，『Farrier，你做了什麼？』 

『什麼都沒有，長官。』深色頭髮的飛行員回答，忍不住視線往下溜了一瞬間。Cainnel懷裡抱著的是── 

Cainnel哼了一聲，『是啊，看看這小子的表情。』 

『好吧，是我的錯，我剛剛說了一個鬼故事，他差點被我嚇哭了。』Farrier承認得很爽快，雖然和事實相去甚遠。 

『不是的，長官。』金髮的青年抿抿嘴，努力讓視線不要停在Cainnel懷裡抱著的那團毛球上。 

『隨便你們，』Cainnel翻了個白眼，他其實也不是真的很擔心這個年輕的新搭檔會被欺負，Farrier雖然沒多說過什麼，每天帶著Collins同進同出他畢竟都看在眼裡。『我剛剛聽說你的飛機有問題？』 

Farrier點頭，『是，引擎聽起來不太對，但還沒找到原因。』 

『嗯。』Cainnel也往不遠處的Fortis一號機瞥了一眼，又揉了揉從剛剛開始就一直抱在懷裡的那團毛球，『查出來的話跟我說一聲。新飛機沒人熟，想問都沒得問。我先去吃飯了。』 

看著Cainnel的背影走遠，Collins有點不可置信地悄悄出聲，『那是兔子嗎，Fortis一號。』 

『如果我們兩個的眼睛都沒有問題，我想是的，Fortis二號。』Farrier回答。他是有聽說隔壁中隊養了兔子，但沒想到會被這樣抱出來……遛。 

『你覺得……我們之後會在餐桌上看到牠嗎？那隻兔子？』Collins可憐兮兮地問。 

『我不知道。』但我猜我們也認不出來──這句Farrier沒說出口。他彎起嘴角又抬手把搭檔的金髮揉得更亂，『你也想抱？我有認識的人。』 

『不!!』礙於動手的是自己的上級，年輕的飛行員只能皺著臉縮起脖子抬起手擋住頭，『不要揉了，我不是兔子。』 

『那你是什麼，蘇格蘭小羊？』 

『不是!! 不要揉了拜託你Farrier!!』 

 

 

Farrier揉他頭髮的習慣就是這個時候開始的。 

 

1939的夏天，德國已經併吞了奧地利、部分捷克斯洛伐克，正對波蘭虎視眈眈；義大利攻占了阿爾巴尼亞。 

戰爭的陰影在門口徘徊著，雖然在戰火並沒有蔓延到英國本土，但所有人都知道只是還沒有。納粹德國的野心會讓他們把手伸向西歐的，只是時間的問題。 

那時的他們沒有人知道，先到來的，會是那個他們以為會、希望會有的以後，還是分離，或是死亡。

 

 

\---

 

這章的開頭看的出來是HE吧？  
重要的事情說三次：我沒有故意虐法哥，我沒有因為法哥有一個很可愛的室友而故意虐法哥，我絕對沒有因為羨慕或忌妒法哥有一個很可愛的室友而故意虐法哥。  
兔子是......我在微薄上有看到有人貼了RAF的老照片，很多飛行員都有養寵物，大部分是狗，但也有兔子......然後英國人也確實是會吃兔子的。戰時物資缺乏，兔子很會生、換肉率又高，我猜可能吃得比現在更多。  
補充一下時間線：(史實部份我有盡量查了……如果還是有錯誤請告訴我 orz)  
這篇文的「現在」是1940年Dunkirk大撤退之前(Farrier 30/Collins 22)，揉頭髮那段是1939年夏天(噴火1938下半年開始服役)，Farrier結婚時21歲，22歲加入皇家空軍。  
1939年軸心國主要在東歐和北歐搞事，九月因為德國進攻波蘭，英國、大英國協及法國對德國宣戰，也有派兵到歐陸，但英國本土的影響相對不明顯，德國也直到1940年4月才開始對荷比盧和法國這邊有大動作。  
刺青是參考Tom Hardy本人身上的幾個圖案：左邊心口上的英國國旗，和肚子右側的Till I Die SW(Tom Hardy第一任妻子Sarah Ward，1999結婚2004離婚)，右手上臂的凱爾特圖騰(紀念母親的愛爾蘭血統)


	4. Chapter 4

 

『這鬼天氣也他媽的太糟了。』一個帶著澳洲口音的聲音和一杯咖啡出現在Collins對面。 

『確實不太好。』金髮的飛行員抬眼瞥了一下落坐在自己對面的棕髮青年，『早，McRitchie。』 

『哇哦，連英國人都覺得天氣不好的天氣不好。』McRitchie誇張地咧咧嘴，邊看著Collins繼續玩報紙上的填字遊戲邊喝了一大口咖啡，『我看今天也飛不成。』 

『......難說。』Collins垂下眼，筆桿在指尖轉了一圈又回復到原本握筆的姿勢，『我們不可能一直等下去。』 

『都待命超過一個禮拜了......』McRitchie嘆口氣，雙手撐著臉頰，『我已經快要可以背出這間房間所有的裂縫了。』 

『你應該考慮背一點更有意義的東西。』 Collins忍不住笑起來，往旁邊另一桌同樣待命中的機組員一歪頭，『或是去跟他們打個牌？』 

『不了，我牌技太好，他們沒人願意跟我玩。』澳洲來的棕髮青年扮了個鬼臉，『說真的，你們英國人每天被這種天氣籠罩著不會得憂鬱症嗎？我覺得我快要長毛了。』 

『習慣了，我猜。』 Collins聳聳肩，猜想對方大概沒打算讓自己繼續安靜專心地玩填字遊戲於是乾脆放下了筆，『蘇格蘭的冬天比這個有過之而無不及。』 

『天啊。』McRitchie揉了揉臉哀號一聲，『你真該來我的家鄉看看，藍天白雲沙灘，藍得要命的海......雖然每年有一半時間不能下水。』 

金髮的飛行員想了一下，『Airlie Beach，我沒記錯的話？』 

『沒錯。一整天躺在沙灘上邊聽海浪邊喝啤酒......人間天堂。』棕髮青年一臉嚮往地仰頭嘆息，過了一會兒又偏頭看著 Collins，『不過你可能不能這樣曬一整天。』 

『也許不能。』Collins點頭，坐在他對面來自澳洲的McRitchie有著深焦糖色的短髮，顴骨上的雀斑和淺小麥色的皮膚都是被遠方那片大陸的陽光親吻過的痕跡，個性也像是被陽光曬得溫暖的海水一樣開朗而熱情。 

『唉，說真的，你有沒有聽說什麼？』McRitchie傾身湊近坐在自己對面的金髮飛行員，『我還真的沒有待命這麼久過......上面也完全沒有透露到底要去哪。』 

『我知道的跟你一樣多。』Collins無奈地回答，『也只能祈禱了。』 

他們已經處在待命狀態將近兩周了──二月初皇家空軍140聯隊轄下的三個中隊就被通知之後要進行一項突擊轟炸任務，時間和地點都是機密，但飛機和機組人員都要準備好隨時能起飛。 

這並不是什麼特例，為了保密起見他們經常到出發前一刻才知道自己的目的，事前頂多被知會該次行動的大約時間及內容以便預先準備適合的彈藥等裝備，比如這次就要求落點精確的低空投彈與爆炸威力較小的彈藥。 

他猜想這次大概也是類似先前的某幾次行動，目標是居民區內的納粹機關之類，要摧毀目標但盡可能不影響附近的平民。但待命這麼久真的有點不尋常。 

『都是這見鬼的天氣。』McRitchie又往嘴裡倒了一大口咖啡。 

從他們被要求待命以來，天氣幾乎就沒有好過。位於Hertfordshire的Hunsdon Airfield不是下雪就是被濃霧籠罩，晚上有時候天氣稍微好轉一點但白天經常陰沉沉又白茫茫。 

Collins也拿起自己的杯子抿了一口茶。幾個中隊的機組人員待著的兩間待命室裡有暖爐提供聊勝於無的熱度，但茶還是涼得很快。他隱約有猜到這次的任務應該是中午或上半個下午進行，除了因為140聯隊裡三個中隊的飛機都沒有夜間設備，也因為之前的每一天只要過了早上十點半，全體人員都會收到任務順延、隔天繼續待命的通知。 

空氣中飄著一絲浮躁。這一屋子的機組人員都早過了上飛機還會興奮或害怕得發抖的階段，但這樣一直繃著、不知道盡頭在哪裡地等下去對耐性確實有點折磨。 

Collins才撿起自己的筆，對面的棕髮青年就把他手上的報紙搶了過去。 

『嘿，你明明可以自己去拿一份──』 Collins抗議，抬頭卻看見坐在對面McRitchie的表情變了，他回過頭去，看見門口站了一個金髮男人。 

『早安，各位。』高大的金髮男人朝屋子裡紛紛起立的機組員點點頭，『簡報室集合。』 

Collins和還拿著報紙的澳洲青年對看一眼──看來就是今天。 

 

五個中隊總共三十幾個人把原本就不算寬敞的簡報室擠得溫度都升高了起來。 

『各位早。』走進來的是一個深棕色頭髮的中年男人，Hunsdon空軍基地的最高長官Basil Embry少將。他對著一屋子紛紛舉手敬禮的下屬回了禮，示意跟在身後的幕僚把一個大約2呎見方的模型放到中間的桌上，『我知道這實在不是個飛行的好天氣，但是我們沒有時間了。』 

模型中間有一棟接近十字形的建築，建築周圍繞著一圈高牆。

『這次任務行動代號Operation Jericho，目標是法國Amiens的監獄。法國抵抗組織那邊傳來消息，這個監獄裡面有他們的成員，去年底納粹在這裡處死了12個犯人，而明天納粹還要處死超過一百個。』Embry在聚集的目光中的指著桌上的模型，『我們這次不是要炸毀這整座監獄，是要破壞監獄的結構，並且在外牆上炸出幾個洞讓裡面的犯人能夠逃出來。』 

『但犯人逃出來以後呢，長官？』有個人舉手發問。畢竟他們不可能降落去接這些逃亡的犯人。 

『逃出來以後，法國抵抗組織會負責接應。我們只需要讓犯人有機會逃出來。』Embry溫和地解釋，嘆了口氣，『這次我本來要跟你們一起飛，但上面不准，因此指揮官是Pickard上校。』 

剛才出現在待命室門口的高大金髮男人站出來接著說明，『這次任務由464、487和21中隊執行。我們會在中午抵達目標，這個時間納粹的獄卒會聚集在大廳和營房吃午餐，』Pickard指了指模型上的其中兩棟建築，『464中隊負責攻擊這兩個地方，還有破壞一部分監獄主體的結構。21中隊負責東面和北面的監獄外牆和Amiens火車站，讓德國佬沒辦法馬上派人過來。』 

『至於487中隊，』Pickard頓了一下，『上面要求，如果我們沒有成功讓犯人逃出來，就把整棟監獄炸了。』 

一室鴉雀無聲。 

『當然，我們不希望看到這種狀況。所以487中隊待命，等我通知。』Pickard再次開口，『我會作為464中隊的一員執飛。174中隊和198中隊會跟我們一起去。』他朝帶領這兩個全部由颱風戰機組成的中隊的兩個上尉點點頭，『全程無線電靜音。任務完成代號「red」。』 

『我們很可能無法避免誤傷裡面的犯人，長官。』另一個人舉手。 

『是的，這一點法國抵抗組織也知道。』這次開口的是Embry少將，『但這棟監獄裡的犯人恐怕遲早會被納粹處決，這至少給他們多一個機會。』 

Collins垂下眼，看著自己畫的監獄結構簡圖。他的中隊這次參與任務的有六架飛機，所以兩架去炸火車站，兩架攻擊北面外牆，兩架攻擊東面外牆。 

『另外根據我們得到的情報，這座監獄裡除了法國抵抗組織的成員，』Embry沉沉地說，『還有皇家空軍的飛行員。』 

原本就安靜的簡報室裡一瞬間彷彿連空氣都凝結了。 

Pickard轉身對著Embry敬了一個軍禮，『我們必定盡全力不辱使命，長官。』 

『不辱使命，長官。』底下的所有軍官齊聲回答，整齊劃一地敬禮。 

『交給各位了。』Embry回禮，『Bring our boys back.』 

『沒有問題的話，我們10點50出發。現在解散。』這是Pickard在簡報室裡說的最後一句話。 

 

分配好自己中隊的任務，Collins正往外走，肩膀上多出一個重量。 

『Hey。』剛剛坐在他對面喝咖啡的澳洲飛行員搭著他的肩膀，『一切都還好？』 

『沒事。』Collins努力扯出一個笑容。 

McRitchie翻了個白眼，『啊哈，當然了。你看起來真的好得不得了。』 

『我只是......』Collins咬咬嘴唇，聲音很低，『我以前的搭檔......Amiens，說不定，我不知道......』 

『以前的搭檔？』McRitchie挑眉。他和Collins是被編進140聯隊之後才認識，對於以前的事情Collins跟他提得不多，他知道對方以前開過別款飛機，經歷過不列顛空戰，但從來沒特別提過什麼搭檔。 

Collins點點頭，『我還在開噴火的時候。』 

『哇，那還真有點久。』棕髮青年一半鼓勵一半安撫地拍拍他的肩膀，另一手握起拳頭伸到Collins面前，『別擔心。Let's go bringing him home. Aequo animo.』 

『Yes. Let's.』舉起手碰了一下McRitchie的拳頭，Collins知道對方說的那句拉丁文是他所屬的464中隊的箴言，『Viribus vincimus.』 

 

McRitchie離開去跟464中隊的機組員會合之後，Collins搭檔的領航員Gabites帶著兩人份的背心和飛行帽走過來，『長官。』 

『今天你安全帶可能要綁緊一點了，Gabites。這種天氣我可沒把握飛得很穩。』Collins彎起嘴角，他的領航員是個黑髮綠眼的年輕人，剛滿21歲，經驗不算很豐富但十分專注認真，學得也很快。 

『我猜我們飛上去的時候我的早餐已經消化完了，所以不用擔心，長官。』Collins平常不太擺長官架子，因此Gabites雖然禮節上沒有怠慢，講話倒不是很拘束，『出發前您要再去巡一次飛機嗎？』 

『嗯。』Collins看了看錶，翻出自己的手套，『現在走吧。』 

 

他在寒風和和細細的雪花中走向自己的飛機。 

機隊編號YH-U，去年才出廠的蚊式轟炸機──他已經不開噴火了，不開噴火有一點久了。 

Collins一路跟對自己敬禮的下屬點頭回禮，繞著飛機巡視了一圈。 

蚊式機Mosquito被飛行員們暱稱Mossie，也有人叫她木製奇蹟Wooden Wonder，跟當下以金屬作為戰機主要材料的想法背道而馳，蚊式幾乎全部都是木頭結構，減輕了重量加上兩具Merlin引擎，蚊式能達到比噴火更快的速度。 

而YH-U的駕駛員幸運地沒有死在不列顛空戰中。雖然進出了幾次醫院，也換過幾架飛機，但身上除了多幾道疤之外大致算得上完整。 

在那段日子裡他從Fortis二號變成Fortis一號，後來變成Fortis長機。袖子上的槓隨著擊落敵機的數量一條一條地增加。 

不列顛空戰之後Collins從前線退下來轉任教官，然後上面詢問他要不要轉開蚊式的時候他點了頭。 

蚊式的機組成員有兩名，駕駛艙當然比噴火大，大得多也高得多，必須特別弄個梯子爬上去，不像噴火可以直接踩著翅膀跳進駕駛艙。 

駕駛蚊式和駕駛噴火的感覺是完全不一樣的。 

Collins爬進駕駛艙，把控制面板上的儀表一項一項打開確認。 

他的領航員Gabites也跟著爬進駕駛艙，手上拿著飛行紀錄本，一開口就噴出一團一團白白的霧氣，『您要現在填嗎，長官？』 

『好，給我吧。』Collins伸出手。 

 

**Date** **：** **Feb / 18 / 1944     (** **日期：** **1944.02.18)**

**Aircraft** **：** **LR403 / YH-U   (** **機號：** **LR403 / YH-U)**

 

他把本子抵在操縱桿上，駕駛艙裡儀器的低低嗡鳴聲中，筆尖劃過紙張時沙沙地響。 

駕駛蚊式和駕駛噴火的感覺是完全不一樣的，無關執優執劣，她們只是各有各的脾氣。

 

**Squadron** **：** **No. 21  RAF        (** **中隊：皇家空軍** **21** **中隊** **)**

**Pilot** **：** **S/Ldr  R. Collins         (** **駕駛員：** **R. Collins** **少校** **)**

**Navigator** **：** **F/O  E. Gabites  (** **領航員：** **E. Gabites** **中尉** **)**

 

Gabites爬進駕駛艙之後把艙門帶上了但沒關緊，那道不足兩吋的縫讓停機坪上捲著細雪的風偶爾發出嘆息似的嗚咽。 

駕駛蚊式和駕駛噴火的感覺是完全不一樣的，她們就是......不一樣。無關他本人的偏好。 

不是因為噴火對他來說大概是接近初戀情人的存在。 

不是因為噴火在不列顛空戰中不只一次地保住了他的命和許多戰友的命。 

也不是因為曾經他一轉頭就能看到飛在自己旁邊的另外一架或兩架噴火，不是因為曾經當他說「He's on me」的時候，有人會在無線電裡沉沉地回應他「I'm on him」。

 

 

\---

我要先說，Collins/McRitchie或McRitchie/Collins或Collins/Gabites都是不會有的。(雖然我自己覺得McRitchie好像被我寫得有點可愛......還是只有我這樣感覺？)  
Collins在這章的時點不是開噴火戰機的原因之後會說明。他在這章裡的軍銜少校Squadron Leader純看字面就是帶中隊的。另外雖然沒有明確寫出來，McRitchie也是少校。  
Airlie Beach是一個澳洲東北部的小鎮，是大堡礁的門戶之一，位於南緯20度所以差不多整年都是夏天但海邊每年11月到隔年5月會有箱水母。  
21中隊的箴言Viribus vincimus (By strength we conquer憑藉力量我們征服)和464中隊的箴言Aequo animo (Equanimity冷靜沉著)都來自wiki上對這兩個中隊的介紹。  
Operation Jericho這個行動是真實發生過的，時間和地點都是按照史實，我寫的時候也有盡量按照史實，但是為了配合劇情難免有做部分改動。  
有一點微妙的是，其實我會決定寫Operation Jericho是因為看到某篇蚊式轟炸機的介紹中提到這場非常大膽而精準的突襲，而會有這次行動原因之一是Amiens監獄裡除了有法國抵抗運動的成員之外，還有一百多個RAF飛行員!!! 但那篇中文介紹裡只有不到200字的短短一段，所以我又找了英文的資料，然後很囧的發現英文資料裡確實有提到法國抵抗運動的成員，但沒有一篇有提到RAF的飛行員......當下真是滿肚子WTF......可是我很想讓法哥早點回家，所以還是用了……


	5. Chapter 5

 

雪越下越大。 

十八架蚊式轟炸機、一架蚊式照相偵察機陸續在被匆忙清理出的跑道上起飛，衝進白茫茫的風雪。

『這......真不是開玩笑，長官。』坐在Collins身邊的領航員開了口，聲音聽起來比平常少了幾分鎮定。 

雙手緊握著操縱桿，Collins知道Gabites指的是這惡劣的天氣，『你早餐消化完了吧？』 

『是的長官。』Gabites勉強咧咧嘴，有些緊張地抓著自己胸口的安全帶，『您以前有在這種天氣執行過任務嗎？』 

『老實說，沒有。』Collins吁了一口氣，緊緊盯著前方另一架蚊式機的尾巴，『不過凡事都有第一次。』 

『是的。』年輕的領航員回答，決定不再開口打擾現在亟需專注的駕駛員。 

為了避免被敵方的雷達偵測到，整個機隊都飛得極低──距離海面只有大約30呎，往外一看就可以清楚地看到下方暗沉沉的海水和偶爾捲起的白色浪花。 

雖然作為領航員，Gabites也會開蚊式機──他的長官Collins少校要求中隊裡的所有領航員都必須知道如何駕駛這台飛機，至少在天氣溫和的狀況下──但即使他能駕駛蚊式，在這種天氣以這種高度飛行，他是想都不敢想的。 

更別說因為全程無線電靜音，唯一不走散的方式就是跟好前面的飛機，並且排成緊密的隊形──這表示駕駛員必須非常精準而穩定地操控飛機，否則稍有不慎就可能擦撞靠得很近的鄰機，而極低的高度也讓他們幾乎沒有可供緩衝挪騰的空間。 

唯一令人稍微鬆一口氣的是在機隊出海離開英國本土之後，能見度比剛起飛時好多了，不像先前那樣不論往哪個方向看都一片霧茫茫。雖然這也代表著敵方有更高的機率發現他們。 

『Gabites，你看看右邊，我們的人有跟上來嗎？』Collins開口。 

『是。』領航員往外張望了一下，『我這邊有看到Charlie、Juliett和Delta，長官。』 

『我這邊只有Foxtrot。』無法開無線電聯絡，出發時21中隊的六架飛機現在只有五架──有一架沒跟上來，應該也來不及跟上來了。Collins咬咬牙，『我們等一下很可能只有一次機會，Gabites。』 

『我明白，長官。』年輕的領航員兼投彈手凝重地點頭。 

 

越過英吉利海峽、在Tocqueville進入法國領空之後，機隊先飛往Senarpont，再經過Bourdon飛往Doullens，然後在Doullens和之後的Albert兩次大幅度右轉，利用一條連結Albert和Amiens的筆直道路作為導航參考飛往Amiens。 

按照蚊式機的速度，他們距離目標剩下15分鐘。這次行動預定利用中午獄卒聚集吃飯的時間攻擊，因此抵達的時間非常關鍵。 

進入法國領空之後機隊依然飛得很低──盡可能躲避雷達的偵測和防空火力多爭取一點時間是其一，方便投彈是其二。 

為此Collins必須不時地拉高其中一邊機翼以避開特別高的樹梢或是煙囪及教堂尖頂等建築，也多虧蚊式機十分靈巧，這樣細緻的操作需要技術但對有經驗的駕駛來說並不困難。貼近地面的十幾架飛機呼嘯而過，螺旋槳帶起的氣流沿路捲起覆蓋村落和田野的皚皚白雪，在機隊後面拖出一條巨大而雪白的、尾巴似的風暴。 

距離Amiens監獄剩下三十秒的路程，機隊開始繼續降低高度與速度，並組合成更加緊密的隊型。 

機艙內響起失速警報的時候他已經可以清楚看見Amiens監獄的建築──他們目前的速度與失速的臨界速度相差不到10節了。Gabites忍不住看了一眼旁邊穩穩握著操縱桿的自家上司，『長官。』 

『準備好，Gabites。』Collins冷靜地回覆。是的，他知道這個速度距離失速只有幾節，但他可以做到的，他必須要做到。『不要投第二次。』

『是，長官。』年輕的領航員兼投彈手深吸一口氣，緊緊握住手裡的控制桿。不會有第二次的，不能有第二次。 

 

飛過Amiens監獄的那幾秒彷彿只有一瞬間、又彷彿過得特別緩慢。 

機隊分散開來在Amiens監獄上空交錯掠過以混淆對方的判斷，他們以極低的高度掠過建築，他有機腹幾乎要擦過屋頂的錯覺，甚至可以清楚看見監獄窗口一條一條的鐵柵欄。

兩顆500磅炸彈從機翼脫離的那一瞬間Gabites感覺機身一輕，眼角餘光看見他的長官一手狠狠一推油門、一手同時拉起機頭。兩具Merlin 25引擎轟轟作響。 

『Done?』Collins問得輕描淡寫。 

Gabites努力抵抗著把自己壓在椅子上的慣性回過頭往外看，他們這次帶的炸彈用了11秒的延遲引信，否則這個高度恐怕很難不被波及。 

隨著其他蚊式機陸陸續續投下炸彈，Amiens監獄的建築已經有多處冒起了濃煙，爆炸聲不絕於耳。做為目標的北面外牆也有一段已經被滾滾濃煙吞沒，但他還不能完全確定是否已經成功地在外牆上炸出一個洞。 

『我有看到煙霧，長官。請稍等。』Gabites焦躁地死死盯著剛剛投下炸彈的地點，一手還握著投彈的控制桿一手捏著自己的膝蓋。隱約感覺到Collins操縱著飛機繞著Amiens監獄盤旋的同時眼前的濃煙慢慢散去，Gabites在看到北面外牆上出現一個洞口時鬆了一口氣，『......Yes,sir. Done.』 

『Good job.』坐在駕駛座的少校也看到了，但他看到的不只這個，『東面外牆是不是還沒炸開？』 

『是的，長官。』年輕的領航員兼投彈手回答。21中隊少了的那一架飛機就是負責東面外牆的其中之一。 

『我們的炸彈還有？』Collins邊說邊收了油門。 

Gabites點頭，『是的，機腹還有兩枚。』 

『把炸彈帶回去也沒什麼意思，對吧？』駕駛座上的飛行員微笑起來，開始壓低機鼻的角度。 

『您說得對，長官。』黑髮綠眼的青年把剛剛僵硬地捏著的拳頭張開再握緊，也跟著彎起嘴角，『隨時待命。』 

 

蚊式機YH-U再次低低掠過Amiens監獄時已經開始有犯人從北面外牆的缺口跑出來，空中就能看到人影散落在整片白雪中。 

機腹裡的另外兩顆500磅炸彈也投下之後，雪地上奔跑的人影越來越多。 

坐在駕駛座上的金髮飛行員緊緊握住操縱桿。不，別去想，Collins對自己說。不是現在。 

再次讓蚊式繞著Amiens監獄盤旋了半圈，駕駛艙裡的兩人聽見沉寂已久的無線電裡傳出指揮官Pickard上校的聲音，『Red, red, red.』 

『任務完成。』右座的領航員明顯鬆了一口氣。 

Collins點點頭，伸手把油門往上一推，『走。』 

他們就是在這個時候聽見了熟悉但不屬於己方的引擎聲。 

Gabites陰沉地往外瞥了一眼。『Luftwaffe.』 

『也該來了。』同樣陰沉地回應，左座的飛行員把油門往上一推到底。 

任務完成只能算成功了一半，活著回去之前都不算真的成功。 

蚊式機的極速不比Fw190慢，但拉開距離需要一點時間。 

後面開始傳來Fw190的MG 17機槍連續發射的聲音，然後是還擊的颱風戰機Hispano MK 機砲。 

木製結構的蚊式機輕巧靈活，但面對攻擊的防禦能力遠不如金屬，而身在敵區，攻擊不僅來自德國空軍，還有地面的砲火── 

仍在加速的蚊式機忽然重重晃了一下，右翼下方傳出一聲悶響。 

『該死。』金髮的飛行員穩住機身，『Gabites，損害報告。』 

坐在右座的Gabites提心吊膽地皺著眉往外看，『機翼沒有明顯受損，長官。』 

『嗯。』Collins低頭瞥了一下眼前的儀表，暫時看不出有什麼異狀，操作好像也沒有太大的問題。『先回去再說。』

 

幾分鐘之內他們就幾乎離開法國的領土，也跟追上來的Fw190拉開了距離。 

越過海峽中線之後德國飛機就不會再追來了，皇家空軍的飛行員們也可以稍微鬆一口氣──但對Collins而言，這點輕鬆只持續到開始準備降落的那一刻。 

接近Hunsdon空軍基地時，飛行員們陸續慣例地開始減速、放下起落架並把飛機調整成降落姿態。而YH-U的駕駛員就是在這個時候發現了不對勁。 

『右邊起落架有問題。你看一下有沒有放下來。』嘗試了幾次一直沒有成功也沒有聽到右起落架降下並固定的聲音，Collins指示自己的領航員。 

『沒有，長官。』Gabites往外一看忍不住瞪大了眼，他剛剛也有聽到左邊起落架放下，但本來應該有輪子的右引擎下方什麼都沒有，『是剛剛的──』 

『有可能。』Collins抿抿嘴，瞥了一眼油表之後拉平機頭往旁邊一轉，『跟基地聯絡。我們降遠一點。』 

『是。』年輕的領航員盡責地按照上司的命令執行，但在跟基地聯絡完畢、發現Collins邊繞著基地盤旋一圈邊收起左起落架時忍不住聲音裡染上了先前幾乎沒有過的驚恐，『長官？』 

『我們要用機腹降落，Gabites。』金髮的飛行員冷靜地回答，來回地盯著高度表和眼前覆蓋著白雪的草地，『坐好了。』

 

他緊緊握住操縱桿，讓飛機儘量飛得平穩，也讓自己的雙手不要顫抖。 

失速警報再次響起。 

 

50呎。 

Collins知道這個時候自己不該恍神的，但螺旋槳的轟鳴中，不到一個小時前的另一片雪地不停闖進他的腦海。

 

40呎。 

那一整片把一切都覆蓋住的、延伸到天邊的蒼茫，雪地上小小的人影四散奔逃，他們飛得很低，卻沒低到足以辨認那些穿著顏色不明的囚服的犯人的臉。

 

30呎。 

他看見納粹的獄卒拿槍在那些逃跑的犯人身後追趕，然後開槍。有些人倒下了，有些人繼續狂奔，奔往自由，或是......另一個不同的死亡。

 

20呎。 

沒有像電影裡面那樣戲劇性的場面，雪地裡綻開一朵紅花什麼的。那些人就僅僅是狂奔著、然後倒下，然後再也不動了。 

螺旋槳的氣流捲起漫天的白雪。他幾乎看不見前面了。

 

機腹觸地的瞬間，巨大的衝擊讓Collins狠狠往前一撞，他一下子胸口痛得眼前發黑。 

Farrier，你在那裡嗎？如果是，這會不會是我這輩子最後一次離你這麼近？

 

 

\--

Charlie、Juliett、Delta、Foxtrot是12中隊飛機上的編號YH-C(Charlie)、YH-J(Juliett)、TH-D(Delta)和YH-F(Foxtrot)。我其實沒有查到這種時候會怎麼稱呼另一架飛機，但感覺應該也不會叫名字，所以用飛機編號代替。如果有同學知道該怎麼稱呼的話請務必告訴我。  
這章寫一寫覺得Collins好像被我寫得有點帥氣......是升級版的小金毛 XD 而且越寫越覺得Operation Jericho這些飛行員們的技術和膽識實在是十分可敬也十分可怕(這章很多細節都是參考當年實際參與飛行員的口述)......然後雖然鏡頭都集中在主角(之一)身上，請大家記得這趟任務所有飛行員都是這個等級的。  
附帶一提，一個中隊通常有12-24架飛機，這次行動每個中隊挑6架是怎麼挑的就不用說了吧。  
Operation Jericho的機隊進入法國領空之後並不是直飛Amiens，而是繞了一小圈，Tocqueville—Senarpont—Bourdon—Doullens—Albert—Amiens這樣的路線。我個人推測除了避免被馬上知道到底要攻擊哪裡，還為了調整時間，因為他們要等獄卒聚集起來吃午飯，不能太早到，但又不能太晚出發。不過在Amiens完成任務之後就是直奔回家了。  
Amiens離海大概60公里左右，以蚊式機極速超過600km/hr來算應該6分鐘左右就能離開法國領空，所以其實整個機隊(有回來的)下午一點以前就降落了。  
話說這個年代的飛機好像不需要跑道......我看了一點電影Battle of Britain的片段，飛行員們開了引擎後在草地上加速一小段然後就一整群一起上天了......現代客機需要的跑道和起飛間隔什麼的都沒有存在必要的fu......還是戰鬥機駕駛比較厲害？  
我讓Collins選擇用機腹降落是因為這年代軍機就直接降草地上，現在草地上又有雪摩擦力不會太大，商用客機也有機腹降落成功的案例。而且如果用單邊起落架硬降的話有可能會因為斜一邊而弄斷沒有輪子的那邊翅膀(而且蚊式翅膀也是全木造的裡面甚至沒有鋼骨)，弄斷翅膀就有可能會讓飛機翻轉然後嚴重的結構損毀，而機腹滑行的話只要落地的瞬間沒有「磅」的砸下去，感覺平安的機率還是比較大的。但如果我這個想法有錯的話歡迎告訴我。


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

他們已經挖庭院裡那個他媽的大坑挖了整整一周。

納粹混帳們才沒有那個閒情逸致在院子裡種什麼花草樹木，更別說這時節天寒地凍，外面一片白茫茫的雪，有點腦子的都不會選這個時候去種任何東西。 

Farrier窩在自己牢房的一角，出神地盯著狹小的窗戶外透進來的天光。        

等納粹的獄卒吃完午飯，他們就會再度被趕到外面去繼續挖那個大坑。 

那個深而寬的，很顯然不是用來種植任何作物的大坑。 

過了一整個冬天，土壤早就凍透了，鏟子下去硬梆梆的幾乎像石頭，勉強挖起來土壤裡還夾著小塊的碎冰，不過納粹混帳們當然不會管囚犯們吃不吃力，只會揮著步槍一邊用德語大聲咒罵一邊叫他們不要交談。 

寒冷的天氣和越來越差的伙食讓他們的力氣所剩無多，法國人、英國人、比利時人，天知道還有哪些國家來的倒楣鬼，他們沒有交談，只有沉默地把不知道哪件破爛的衣服扯下來蒙住口鼻的那塊布再拉高一點。 

可是Farrier明白，他知道這些挖著坑的許多人也明白，不久之後的某一天，自己也可能會在這個見鬼的大坑里。 

 

他沒有認真的想過自己是不是真的還能回得去──不管是回駕駛艙，或回英國。 

降落在Dunkirk的沙灘之後他就被納粹的士兵帶走了，一步一步遠離被烈燄吞噬的噴火戰機。 

出乎Farrier意料的，德國人一開始倒沒怎麼苛待他。雖然當然不可能放人，但除此之外不僅給吃的甚至給酒喝，還讓能講英文的其他飛行員來跟他聊天。 

意圖套話，當然。 

Farrier沒客氣地把送來的東西吃個乾淨。納粹要弄死他不需要用下毒這麼麻煩的方式，更何況要逃跑的話，也要有體力才能跑，或至少能跑快一點。 

酒他倒是沒多喝，Farrier對自己的酒量還算自信，但他不希望自己不慎喝醉說了什麼不該說的出來。 

納粹的人還放了大批德國空軍前往英國的新聞給他看──德語的，不過那黑鴉鴉一大群的飛機和英倫三島的地圖交替出現，即使完全聽不懂也不妨礙理解內容。 

就這麼一次， Farrier沉默地把送來的酒也喝得見底。 

他想起他的噴火戰機，在Dunkirk沙灘上被他用信號槍親手點燃的、他的美人兒。 

在夕陽裡、在烈焰中的最後一瞥，她還是絕望地美得令人屏息。 

他想起他曾經的隊友，Fortis長機，Fortis二號。 

Cainnel上尉，他的長官。Collins，他的搭檔，那個金髮碧眼的蘇格蘭小子。 

 

Luftwaffe擊落了超過兩千架英國飛機，他們說。 

英國遲早會投降，他們說。 

情勢已經很清楚了，他們說，利害關係應該不難了解。早一天結束這場戰爭，就少死一個英國人。你不是在幫我們，你是在幫你自己的國家。 

不，英國不會投降。他說。 

哦，我們很快就會知道了，Farrier中尉。納粹的軍官倒沒什麼太大的反應，只是笑了一下，然後換了話題。看守你的人說你講夢話的時候叫了一個名字，Collie還是Collin什麼的。是你的朋友？情人？ 

我不知道你在說什麼，Farrier回答。我不認識什麼叫Collie的人。 

你不想活著回去見她或他嗎？

我不認識什麼叫做Collie的人，他語氣毫無起伏地重複。 

你應該知道我們要處理掉你不是難事，Farrier中尉，坐在他面前的納粹軍官淡然的抽著雪茄。對方還是用他的軍銜稱呼他，雖然在這種狀況下聽起來十足諷刺。海峽那邊有人等著你嗎？比如這個Collie？ 

我不認識什麼叫Collie的人。Farrier抬起眼，穿過雪茄的煙霧正對上桌子另一邊德國人的視線。我既然在這裡就隨你處置。其他無可奉告。 

納粹軍官哼笑了一聲，沉默地抽完了雪茄，然後在離開的時候用槍柄給了Farrier後腦狠狠的一下。 

 

隨著德國在不列顛空戰預料之外的失利，Farrier的「好日子」很快到了盡頭。 

之後的幾個秋冬春夏他輾轉過幾個戰俘營，比利時，德國，法國，他有時候不知道自己又被轉移到了哪裡，有時候懶得去知道。其中一個讓他的右邊膝蓋只要天氣一冷就一抽一抽地刺痛，一個讓他左手的無名指和小指再也伸不直，一個毀掉了他左胸口紋的那面英國國旗，用燒紅的烙鐵。 

Farrier不知道他們為什麼放過了他肚子上的那個C，但他當然無意提醒納粹的混帳們。 

Till I die, C. 

偶爾，非常非常偶爾的偶爾，他會把手伸進衣服裡，緩慢地撫過那塊因為刺青的顏料而微微起伏的皮膚。

 

媽媽。 

戰火在歐洲大陸上蔓延開之前他的母親就走了，最後幾年她身體一直不好，隨著時間每況愈下，看過醫生然而藥石罔效。 

他繼承了她某些角度會帶點藍的煙綠色眼睛，深棕色頭髮則來自父親。 

 

Celia。 

他曾經認識了幾乎一輩子的、曾經讓他覺得完整的另一半靈魂。他還能想起她笑起來的彎彎的嘴角和眼角，枕頭上令人鼻子發癢的長髮，溫柔又淘氣的焦糖色大眼，撲進自己懷裡的柔軟身軀和身上溫暖的香氣。 

他也還能想起來她忽然離開的那天，他的世界在腳底下崩解、胸口像被撕開了一個巨大的空洞。 

 

......Collins。 

這麼說來你也是C，Fortis二號機，他曾經這麼說。 

那個很少能把他的姓發音得正確的蘇格蘭小子，他金髮碧眼的年輕搭檔，他一起住了一年半的室友。 

 

他有時候會扭曲地想著，還好媽媽和Celia已經不在了，不會看到這片殘酷的炮火和硝煙，不會在這場不知道還要拖多久的戰爭裡掙扎，不會為了她的兒子、她的丈夫而擔憂或哀痛。 

分隔他們的死亡反而讓她們不會看見更多的死亡，簡直沒有更諷刺的了。 

而他也會想著，Collins，幸好不是你。幸好是我。 

不，有時候他也不是這麼確定，因為Luftwaffe在不列顛空戰中打下了超過兩千架英軍的飛機，他們說。 

他猜想這個數字應該有灌水，但他也知道實際上可能不會少太多。 

 

大部分時間他會儘量避免想起Collins。雖然不一定能成功。 

相識兩年、搭檔並同住一年半，五百多個相對的日日夜夜，比起加入皇家空軍之後無法時常見面的母親和早逝的妻子，Farrier經常覺得那個蘇格蘭小子在他的回憶裡佔得太多又太清晰。 

笑起來還帶著孩子氣的酒窩。偶爾睡得晚了點趕著吃早餐時兩頰塞得鼓鼓。喝了幾杯酒之後鼻樑臉頰彷彿曬傷一樣整片通紅。話說回來他真的曬傷的時候看起來也差不多這樣。 

每天仔細打好的領帶。頭髮沒乾就睡覺、隔天醒來十分反地心引力的髮型。捧著熱茶輕輕吹氣時垂下的淺金色的長睫毛。雖然草莓果醬也會吃，其實更喜歡橘子醬。戴手套習慣先戴右邊。 

頸側的痣，手肘上小時候從樹上跌下來而留下的疤。側睡時會把半張臉埋進枕頭裡。睡沉了之後淺而慢的呼吸聲。會無法自控地在睡眠中往身邊散發熱度的來源靠過去。 

 

在他和Collins成為搭檔並同住一間寢室的一年半裡，他們有短暫的幾個月是睡在一起的。 

不，說睡在一起不太對，嚴格來說他們並不是睡在同一張床上，畢竟營區統一的單人床就那麼點大，兩個不嬌小也不纖細的成年男人睡同一張床絕對不是個好主意。 

他們成為搭檔的第二個冬天，天氣逐漸轉冷之後，Farrier發現自己的室友開始經常在睡覺的時候用毯子裹住頭。 

他本來那只是對方的習慣，雖然因為配給的毯子並不大、加上Collins身高超過六呎，為了不把腳露出毯子外年輕的飛行員必須蜷著腿縮成一團，看起來著實有點好笑又有點可憐。 

但當Collins不僅用毯子包住頭還縮到角落裡的時候，他還是覺得有點不對。他們成為搭檔是上個冬天，當時Collins可不是這樣睡的。 

而且這個蘇格蘭來的小子雖然不怎麼壯，其實倒不是很怕冷，Farrier開始穿厚實的綿羊皮飛行外套時他還能只穿著那身漂亮的皇家空軍制服就出任務，頂多外套裡加一件不算厚的針織毛衣。 

Farrier曾經問他不冷嗎，蘇格蘭小子揉了揉有點發紅的鼻尖說，還好，有一點冷但還在可以接受的範圍內。 

當然Farrier沒打算比照辦理地折騰自己，觀察了一陣確定Collins並沒有因為穿得太少而感冒的跡象，也就不再多說什麼。他的年輕搭檔小他八歲，但離當他兒子的年齡還有點距離。 

總之，在Collins持續用毯子包住頭並縮到牆角一週之後，Farrier還是覺得要關心對方一下。 

金髮的飛行員有些遲疑地搔搔頭，吞吞吐吐地說窗戶邊有縫，他覺得外面的冷風一直灌進來。他是不怎麼怕冷，但並不喜歡這樣一直被冷風對著頭吹。 

他們的寢室配置很簡單，門打開進來就對著窗，窗前放一張兩人共用的桌子，桌子兩邊各一張單人床，兩張床尾各自對著一個衣櫃。 

唯一不對稱的是那扇窗戶並不是在房間的正中央，離Collins的床頭更近一點，打開時也是開在靠Collins的那一邊。 

『報修了嗎？』Farrier皺著眉伸手探了探，Collins枕頭附近確實有一道細細的冷風，但窗子已經關好了。也不知道為什麼上個冬天沒事，這個冬天就多了道縫。 

『報了。』年輕的飛行員回答，『但是......』 

其實Farrier也知道，他們這裡畢竟是空軍基地，會修飛機的人比會修房子的人多很多。平常小問題多半營區裡的人隨手拿能用的材料能修就修，沒有現成材料或需要報修的問題通常就要等了。 

Farrier沉吟了一下。不管是出於照顧或是虛榮，跟對方換床睡顯然行不通，他自己並沒有比Collins更耐冷。那麼暫時的解決方法就只有一個了。『你把桌子推過去，把床移過來。』 

『......這、』金髮的飛行員張著嘴愣了一下，『這樣好像有點──』 

『別囉嗦，你想感冒？』Farrier撇撇嘴，『動作快，等一下要關燈了。』 

在Farrier的催促與幫忙下，Collins磨磨蹭蹭地把桌子挪到那個漏冷風的位置，再把自己的床挪到Farrier床邊，並且努力地讓兩張床中間隔了10公分，畢竟就這麼把兩張床併在一起感覺實在很奇怪。 

但在睡前Farrier因為沒有桌子可以放而塞在枕邊的錶掉進去那個10公分的縫、他又伸手下去摸了有點久才摸到之後，年長的飛行員就一言不發地繞到另一邊伸腳一推，把兩張床之間的距離變成零。 

那點距離也不能當走道，東西掉下去又不好撿，煩人。 

Farrier本來也覺得可能會有點尷尬，但再尷尬也就睡前和起床那點短暫的時間罷了，他們待在寢室的時間並不長，晚上燈關了其實也什麼都看不到，不值得因為這點尷尬而讓他年輕的搭檔感冒。 

而且相較之下更尷尬的，可能是隔天Farrier醒來的時候發現自己幾乎被擠到牆邊。 

至於是誰擠的......還能有誰呢。 

『對對對對不起!!』 Collins醒來的那一瞬間幾乎跳起來，然後往後退到差點直接滾下床。 

本來對於醒來身上居然多了半個人有些無言的Farrier伸手拉住金髮室友的腳踝，最後一秒阻止了對方一大早就與地板相親相愛。 

『睡相不太好，嗯？』Farrier打了個呵欠，對著年輕的飛行員挑眉。 

『我──』腳踝還被抓著的人已經連耳朵都紅了，『對不起，我把床搬回去吧，我不知道──』 

Collins這個反應倒讓Farrier覺得有點有趣。搭檔又同住近一年，Collins在他身邊已經從一開始只敢叫他長官的戰戰兢兢變得十分放鬆，現在私底下多半都只叫他的姓不說，前幾天竟然擦洗完飛機後偷偷湊過來把冰冷的手塞進他的後領，還在他被冰出一聲FUCK之後大笑著試圖逃跑。Farrier手上的抹布水桶一丟就追上去把惡作劇的傢伙抓住按倒在飛機旁的草地上，然後在年輕飛行員一半玩笑一半認真的慘叫聲中狠狠打了他好幾下屁股。 

『算了，我無所謂。』Farrier揮揮手，多一個散發著熱度的活人在旁邊還滿溫暖的，雖然他當然不會坦白地承認，『不過我先警告你，在我身上流口水的話我就揍你。』 

然後Farrier看著還僵硬地抓著毯子坐在床上的蘇格蘭小子表情變了變，張著嘴似乎本來打算要說什麼但又沒說，遲疑了一會兒之後還是安靜地點了頭。 

雖然當下覺得Collins表情有點微妙，但反正真有什麼事他覺得對方會說的，Farrier也就自顧自地下床穿衣服準備去盥洗沒有多想。  

 

於是之後，如果他偶爾醒得比基地的起床號早，將明未亮的昏暗晨光中一轉頭，不到兩呎之隔就是睡得亂翹的金髮。 

Collins似乎喜歡側睡，但朝向哪邊就不一定，有時會背對著他、後背靠著他的手臂，有時候面對著Farrier，毯子拉到鼻子底下幾乎只露出上半張臉。 

聽著蘇格蘭小子緩慢而均勻的呼吸，Farrier覺得胸口漫起他自己也不知道是什麼的......某種東西。 

他是獨生子，自從懂事後跟某個人同床共枕也只有結婚後的那短短一年。 

妻子早逝之後他不是沒有過別的女人，但那些逢場作戲的露水姻緣都只是他生命中的過客，很多早就面目模糊，更多他連名字都想不起來。 

他甚至幾乎不會在她們的床上留到下一個黎明。 

而那些太早醒來的清晨，他有時候會伸手過去揉揉室友柔軟的短髮，蘇格蘭小子有時候不會醒、有時候會迷茫地勉強問一句該起床了嗎，然後在得到還能繼續睡一會兒的回覆之後帶點埋怨地悶哼一聲又繼續陷入夢境。 

他覺得這不是愛，但Farrier猜想這大概是在Celia離開了之後他感受過最接近「溫柔」的情感。 

營區的修繕單位幾乎到整個冬季都過完才把他們那個漏風的窗縫補好，而住在那間寢室裡的兩個人都沒有去催促。 

 

Till I die. 

媽媽。Celia。說不定我們就快要再次見面了。 

 

海峽那邊有人等著你嗎？比如這個Collie？ 

不，我不知道他是不是在等著我，我希望他不要等我。 

我當然希望還能回得去，可是我從來沒有把握還能回得去。 

 

 

又有飛機的聲音。 

Farrier歪頭聽著，他離開那片天空已經有點久了。 

但這次......聽起來和平常的引擎聲好像有點不一樣。 

有飛機在頭上飛來飛去並不稀奇，他猜想這座監獄附近可能就有德國空軍的基地──還有一點距離，但總之不會很遠。但這不熟悉的引擎聲聽起來實在飛得很低，而且也飛得挺慢的...... 

不，等等，不熟悉的引擎聲，還飛得很低又飛得很慢?! 

Shit. 

Farrier自己開過的都是戰鬥機，但這並不表示他對於其他機種毫無了解。而會飛得很低又飛得很慢，恐怕有一個他不會太喜歡的可能── 

引擎聲越來越近了，而且顯然不只一兩架，應該是超過十架的機隊。 

SHIT!! 

這裡是法國德佔區，Luftwaffe在收歸己有的鄰居後院沒什麼理由會一大群飛得很低又很慢。 

而且這很可能根本就不是Luftwaffe的飛機。 

FUCK!! BLOODY FUCKING HELL!! 

『Take Cover!! (找掩護)』Farrier大吼。引擎的轟鳴聲越來越接近了，他很確定自己不會喜歡這個可能。他就要被不知道這裡有自己人的同盟國飛機炸死了，FUCK FUCK FUCK。 

牢房外傳來一陣嘈雜的回應，有「哪有他媽的什麼東西能cover」、有「見鬼的你終於瘋了」、還有一些他一時分不出究竟是什麼內容甚至什麼語言的，但Farrier已經無心去細聽，他也很快就聽不見其他人的聲音了。 

他只聽見有幾個很重的東西掉下來，似乎砸穿了屋頂，然後除了建築崩塌時磚瓦滾落的聲音，就是死亡一般的寂靜，只有外面傳來的飛機引擎聲更加清晰。 

嗯？我就這樣死了？Farrier蜷縮在牢房一角，恍惚了幾秒鐘猶豫要不要抬起頭。 

下一刻，他聽見不知為何延遲的、震耳欲聾的爆炸聲。

\-----

關於戰俘的待遇......我先前有看到一個也是RAF飛行員被德國人捉去，但從頭到尾都是好好給吃給住沒怎麼折磨他，二戰結束幾十年後還又跟當初把他打下來的德國飛行員見面......所以我想應該還是有少數的某些人運氣比較好一點吧。  
我設定裡Collie/Collin並不是Farrier給Collins私下取的暱稱，只是德國看守的人沒聽清楚而已。  
法哥媽媽的名字隱藏設定是Celest。Celest和Celia的意思都是heavenly，Celia據說算是從莎士比亞時代到現代歷久不衰的名字。  
根據wiki的資料，不列顛空戰裡英軍損失1744架飛機，1542名駕駛員死亡(戰鬥機544人+轟炸機718人+海岸防衛部280人)，422名受傷。德國(及義大利)的飛機戰損數量稍多一點1977架，但飛行員傷亡高出很多(2585人死亡或失蹤，925人被俘，735人受傷)，因為英國飛行員畢竟是掉在自家地盤，不要摔得太慘的話換台飛機就又是一條好漢。(然後上面這些數字居然中文英文西班牙文裡的資料都是不同的，WTF……我是以英文頁面為準)  
Amiens附近當時確實是有德國的空軍基地，Operation Jericho的機隊開始攻擊之後不久Luftwaffe就也到了。  
最後請不要追究為什麼窗戶會有縫(滾動)，大家都知道我的目的kekeke。當然如果有更好的方式歡迎提議 orz


	7. Chapter 7

他猜自己可能短暫地昏過去了一會兒。 

『長官？長官？』Collins聽見自己領航員的聲音，就在身邊，不是坐在自己右後方的位置。 

Collins勉強抬起頭。無起落架的機腹迫降看來是成功了，雖然螺旋槳肯定會因為打到地面而報銷，這台飛機大概也不能飛了，但至少目前為止飛機上的兩個人都活著。 

透明的艙頂已經破了，現在雪花可以從天上直接落進駕駛艙裡。 

不，他眨了眨眼，不是很確定究竟眼前的是真的雪花還是因為自己的暈眩而產生的幻覺。 

『長官！』看到自家上司轉醒，Gabites剛剛滿是驚慌的聲音平穩了一點，『我們得先出去。』 

遠處開始有人跑過來。 

『嗯。』Collins閉了閉眼又睜開，扯開面罩顫顫地吸進一口冰冷的空氣。他邊解安全帶邊看了一下，自己身上沒有血，除了胸口也沒有那裡覺得特別痛，金髮的飛行員轉頭又上下掃了掃等在自己身邊的下屬，『你怎麼樣？有受傷嗎？』 

『沒有，長官。』Gabites搖頭，勉強扯扯嘴角，『如果受了一點驚嚇不算的話。』 

『一點驚嚇？』Collins挑眉，也跟著彎起嘴角，『I should have tried harder.』 

『拜託不要，長官。』年輕的領航員幾乎要跪倒在駕駛艙的地板上，『這實在......刺激過頭了。』 

『長官!! Gabie!!』駕駛艙外傳來砰砰砰的拍打聲和焦急的大吼，Collins聽出來這是他中隊裡和Gabites同期的另一個領航員，『能聽到我嗎？你們還好嗎?!』 

『噢。』這下Gabites是真的跪坐在駕駛艙的地板上了，他用力吸了口氣提高音量，『我們沒事，Redington。幫忙開個門。』 

『謝天謝地!!』Redington的聲音也聽起來鬆了一大口氣，只不過在一陣吱吱呀呀敲敲打打的聲音之後又挫折地大叫，『SHIT!! 門卡住了!! 等我!! 別動!!』 

Collins低頭和跪坐在地板上的下屬對看了一眼。他的領航員顯然是腳軟了，他自己先前靠著意志力和腎上腺素支撐著，現在忽然放鬆下來也覺得有些手腳發軟。 

外面的人聲越來越多。Collins抬起頭看到Redington的臉出現在駕駛艙頂旁，大概是有人拿了梯子過來。艙頂邊緣還有些尖銳的碎片，21中隊的長官出聲提醒，『小心。』 

『長官。』敬了個不怎麼標準的禮，Redington完全不當一回事地用還戴著飛行手套的手直接拔掉艙蓋邊緣的碎片就翻進駕駛艙，彎腰攬住Gabites的肩膀又上下搓了搓他的手臂，『噢Gabie。嚇死我了。』 

『沒事。』Gabites搖搖頭把他推開，帶著歉意看了Collins一眼，『趕快開門。』 

『嗯。你退後一點。』Redington把Gabites往旁邊扶，隨手抹開地上的艙蓋碎片就一屁股坐在地上邊十分暴力地踢門邊大吼，『門外面的躲開!! 踢到不負責!!』 

天。這小子為什麼出趟任務之後精神還這麼好。看著這些孩子他都要覺得自己老了。Collins忽然有點想問問經常跟Redington搭檔的駕駛Wheeler，這小子是不是導航時也這麼激動。 

外面說話的聲音越來越多，21中隊裡的另一個駕駛Taylor也爬上梯子出現在破掉的艙蓋邊，不過因為本來就不大的駕駛艙裡塞了三個人已經快要沒有轉身的空間，Taylor顯然沒有也翻進駕駛艙的打算。 

Collins吸了一口氣，『......我們的人都有回來？』 

這不是個令人愉快的問題，但他必須知道。Collins開始覺得有點冷了，剛剛迫降時表面上再怎麼鎮靜還是出了一身冷汗。 

『我們的都有。』扒在駕駛艙邊的Taylor點頭，遲疑了一下，『其他的就......』 

Collins點點頭閉上眼，感覺自己的精神有點沒辦法集中了。執行任務時一整路的緊繃還有機腹迫降時的高度專注在生理和心理上都是非常大的消耗，加上他胸口還是很痛。 

而且他眼前開始又發白，彷彿又看到了兩百多公里外Amiens的那片雪地，和雪地上狂奔的、小小的人影。 

 

再之後Collins的記憶就不是很連續了，總之Redington終於踢開了卡住的艙門，一片嘈雜中外面21中隊的其他成員和地勤兵七手八腳地把他和Gabites拉出去，然後他被送到醫官面前，還被塞了一杯熱茶。 

醫官檢查之後告訴Collins他胸口撞到操縱桿應該只是挫傷，大概也不至於骨裂，不過為了避免其他一時沒有顯現徵狀的內傷或腦震盪，要求他留在醫務室觀察幾個小時，並且可以的話幾天內最好不要出任務。 

他低下頭看著左胸那塊已經開始浮現的鮮明紫紅色，茫然地想著原來自己身上是真的有傷。 

胸口燒灼的疼痛和他每次想起那個名字時相差無幾。 

 

醫官看他臉色很差，給了止痛藥之後讓Collins在醫務室躺一下。 

他吃了止痛藥之後昏昏沉沉，覺得自己沒睡著，卻也不是清醒著。 

恍惚間他聽見Gabites和Redington來過，然後Embry少將也來了，低聲詢問傷者的狀況。 

他聽見有人說兩架蚊式和兩架颱風戰機沒有回來，而其中一架蚊式的駕駛員就是行動指揮官Pickard上校。

 

醫官過來問 Collins感覺怎麼樣。 

『沒事。』他說。 

Amiens監獄外的那片雪地還是在他眼前徘徊，而他坐在蚊式的駕駛座上，驚惶地努力地試圖辨認雪地上一個一個只能看得出是不是四肢完好的人影四散奔逃。 

Farrier, are you there? 

納粹的獄卒追出來，舉起槍，他在空中聽不到槍聲，只看到奔逃的人影一個一個倒下去。 

Please, Farrier, please don't be there.

 

 

他從來沒有清醒地回想他們前往Dunkirk的那個下午。 

他從來不願清醒地回想他們前往Dunkirk的那個下午。 

跟Dawson先生和Peter告別之後，他在Dover的碼頭等到夜色完全降臨，然後等到天亮，然後等到下一個天黑，身上濕透的制服就在漫長的等待中慢慢變乾。 

夏日的夜晚他不覺得冷，但又同時覺得胸口裡沒有一點熱度。 

他是個軍人，有令在身，終究不能在碼頭上就這麼無窮無盡地等下去。 

怎麼回到基地的他已經不記得了，只記得自己帶著那麼點微小的希望，也許Farrier有和陸軍的部隊一起搭上從Dunkirk撤退的船，也許Farrier已經回來了，也許他們只是在碼頭上錯過了。 

回到基地時已經是第三天的清晨，他的長官疲憊地抹抹臉說，好吧，至少回來了一個。 

他的心沉下去，幾乎要沒有辦法克制地開始發抖。 

發生了什麼？他的長官問。 

他儘量簡短而完整地報告了Fortis長機就這麼失去蹤影，自己和Fortis一號都沒看到他迫降或跳傘。然後他自己的噴火戰機被擊中了，他在海面迫降，而Fortis一號帶著壞掉的油表和最後的15加侖燃料擊落又一架敵機之後飛往Dunkirk。 

他的長官沉默了一會兒。你去休息一下吧，洗個澡，吃點東西。我會弄一台新飛機給你。 

他恍惚地走回寢室，開門的時候發現門口有個信封，大概是從門縫裡被塞進來的。 

Collins撿起信封，RAF標準的米白色，沒有寫收件人也沒有署名，甚至也沒有封口。 

他忽然覺得全身的力氣就在這一刻都用盡了，勉強挪了幾步跌坐在自己的床上，房間裡將近兩天沒被驚擾的塵埃在清晨的光線中飛揚。 

對面那張床上是平整的床單和折成一小塊疊在枕頭上的薄毯子，還是他們出發去Dunkirk前一刻他回頭鎖門時看見的樣子，如同他們許許多多早晨或中午或傍晚離開寢室時的樣子。 

Farrier，我回來了，你在哪裡？ 

然後他發現自己還拿著那個剛撿起來的信封。 

信封裡是兩張照片，一張是他和Farrier肩並肩坐在噴火戰機的翅膀上，Cainnel上尉站在地上，一手搭著Collins身邊的機翼半側著身看向鏡頭，三個人都是皺著臉瞇著眼只差沒有直接往臉上寫「太陽好大」。 

他想起來了，上周基地裡來個了攝影師，給他們中隊拍完了大合照之後，又拍了其他照片。 

另一張還是Farrier和他，還是肩並肩坐在機翼上，Farrier抱著他們中隊的狗，和傾身過去的Collins一人一手拉起那隻狗的兩邊耳朵。 

 

他等到了新飛機，等到了新的Fortis長機和Frotis一號，等到了Dunkirk大撤退之後首相的演說，最後等到了讓他收拾Farrier私人物品的指示和新室友。 

戰爭沒有留太多時間給他感傷，而他幾乎因此感到慶幸──Dunkirk大撤退之後不久就是不列顛空戰，他醒著的時候多半在天上，不在天上的時候趕快把握時間往肚子裡塞點東西然後強迫自己闔上眼。 

他從此幾乎再沒跟別人提起過那個名字。 

也沒有機會提，隨著Luftwaffe的轟炸和編隊調整他的基地一個一個換，今天的搭檔也許明天就會換成不同的人，不管是出於勤務調動或是其他原因。 

他從Fortis二號變成Fortis一號，然後變成Fortis長機，甚至他的小隊裡還多了個Fortis三號。他換過好幾台噴火，那些保住他性命的戰機有的從此與天空告別、有的會在的地上停留好一段時間；制服手臂上那條細細的槓變粗了、然後多了一條。

 

後來他不需要再枕戈待旦地隨時準備起飛。 

再之後的某一天他忽然發現，Farrier居然是跟他搭檔最久的一個。 

作為皇家空軍學員結業時他確實能開噴火，但嚴格來說比保證他不會從空中一頭栽下來的基本操作多不了多少，而實戰中需要與隊友如何配合或一些更細緻的技巧和變化，當時Fortis長機的Cainnel上尉要帶新學員沒空，於是幾乎都是Farrier一個動作一個動作親自教的。 

開噴火和開蚊式的感覺是完全不一樣的。坐進蚊式駕駛座的時候他不會覺得好像那個人還在自己身邊、就在無線電的另一端，只要開口就能聽到他的回應。 

但他同時無比清楚，那個男人不在他身邊的另一架噴火裡，not any more. 

第一次跟著新的Fortis小隊出任務回來、他渾身顫抖地跨出新的那台噴火戰機，才發現自己之前無論再怎麼緊張，都沒有真的害怕過。 

相識兩年、搭檔一年半，他是Fortis小隊裡最年輕、資歷也最淺的，被兄長般的兩個前輩照顧著、保護著、包容著，只是當時的他魚不見水鳥不見風，而等明白的時候卻已經太遲了。

曾經保護他的兩雙翅膀墜落了，除了一夜長大，他別無選擇。 

 

 

Farrier。 

無數次，這個名字被他含在舌尖，彷彿一個不會也不祈求得到回應的祝禱詞。

他無法接受Farrier已經死了，也不願去想Farrier還活著，被關在納粹的戰俘營裡。 

不，他身上當然有傷，看得見並且已經癒合的，和看不見而且不會癒合的，1940年5月底那個朗朗夏日午後被剜去的那一塊、被撕開的那道口，什麼止痛藥都沒有用。 

他只是努力讓自己不要去想，只是習慣了。 

他想起那個深色頭髮的男人身上的刺青。 

Till I die. 

你不在了，而我帶著你的一部分繼續活下去，till I die. 

Farrier，我現在明白了。

 

 

Operation Jericho是一次成功的任務，雖然並不是所有出去的飛機都有回來。 

Collins在醫務室躺到傍晚，醫官囑咐他幾天內儘量不要劇烈活動、不要拿重物之後就把他放走了。 

他胸口的挫傷在兩天後暈成整片深深淺淺的黑紫色。 

戰爭還在繼續，日子還是要過。 

Hunsdon Airfield來了三架新的蚊式機，兩架補給Operation Jericho裡損失兩架飛機的464中隊，一架替換Collins至少短期內不能再起飛的YH-U。 

距離他們前往Amiens已經過了一個多月，在那之後21中隊又出了兩次任務，他不再經常想起那片白皚皚的雪地，但也沒有關於任何Amiens監獄裡逃出來的犯人的消息。 

這並不令人意外，Amiens位於法國德佔區，所有主要通訊管道都掌握在被納粹所控制的維琪政府手裡，更別說逃出來的人也不可能大搖大擺地宣布自己重回自由之身。 

天氣已經逐漸暖起來，雖然還有初春的寒意，但終於不用經常踩著冰霜爬進飛機。 

三月下旬的一個下午，Collins帶著21中隊的成員在基地附近作編隊練習，他胸口的瘀血已經褪乾淨了，彷彿那片可怖的紫紅色從來不曾存在。 

機隊降落時他看見遠遠有個人跑過來， Collins認出那是Embry少將的勤務兵。 

『Collins少校。』勤務兵在吹過空曠停機坪的風中對他敬了個禮，扶了一下被吹歪的帽子，『少將請您過去一趟。』 

『好。』Collins解下背心交給Gabites，『少將有說是什麼事嗎？』 

『沒有，長官。』勤務兵搖頭，『只說請您回來之後盡快過去。』 

『我知道了。』他回頭吩咐幾句，拉了拉身上的制服邁開腳步。 

 

打開Embry少將辦公室大門時，他以為只是又一個新的任務。 

而當他看見辦公室裡還有另一個人，Collins的第一反應是以為自己打擾了少將與別人的會談，直覺地就道了歉想關門退出去。 

『Collins。』Embry開口阻止了他，『進來。』 

『長官......』金髮的空軍少校還按著門把，然後他看見站在Embry面前、背對他的那個人慢慢轉過來，那個人穿著半舊的空軍連身作業服，鬍子頭髮亂七八糟，像是至少半個月沒有打理。 

『Hey.』那個人說。 

那個他不敢希望這輩子還能見到的人，現在就站在他眼前，雖然看起來削瘦而憔悴。

Farrier？為什麼──怎麼會──不，這不可能是真的，可是這不能不是真的。Collins驚惶地看著坐在辦公桌前的上司，『......長官？』 

『進來吧，孩子。』Embry少將點點頭，『我們在等你。』 

『Collins。』看起來確實不像幻覺的Farrier說，用他曾經無比熟悉的聲音。 

而金髮的飛行員唯一能做的，就是一步一頓的走到那個男人面前，用盡全身的力氣忍住眼眶和胸口湧起的酸澀，他聽見自己沙啞而破碎地開了口，『Welcome back, Fortis one.』

 

 

\---

(快要比正文長的附註又來了真是不好意思orz)

蚊式的門是在右邊偏下側，所以雖然正常狀態下需要爬梯子，但用機腹著陸的話離地面不會很遠。另外蚊式因為是木製的，據說門就是整個機身做好之後直接切一個洞，連開模都省了 =.=+ 不過雖然機身是合板，門框的部分會用其他比較紮實的木料另外加強。  
然後我在找照片確認門的位置的時候發現這飛機照片大概有七成以上是從左側拍的，也因此不容易找到有拍到在右側的機門的照片......我本來還納悶難道連飛機都會有拍照喜歡左半臉這種事情嗎 =.= 後來才想到因為當時相機操作沒有現代方便，要拍空中的別架飛機大概只能由坐在右座的人往右邊拍出去，所以拍到的別架飛機當然多半都是左側臉(X

Redington，Wheeler和Taylor也是用Operation Jericho裡面的現成名字，但除了人名之外都是我捏造的。Redington是個很high的小朋友，是Gabites同期的小伙伴，比Gabites(21)還小一歲但比他高。他第一個去拍門是因為下了自己的飛機就狂奔去追Collins的飛機。腳軟的Gabites後來也是他揹回去的。我覺得正文寫完之後我可能會寫Gabites和Redington的番外。(但這兩個就是兩隻喜歡玩在一起的小狗，主要當然還是他們的長官灑狗糧。)(Literally狗糧哈哈哈)  
然後我要先說，雖然DNK48敦可可男子天團似乎有C N取二甚至取三的傾向，但我這個故事裡唯一會有朋友以上感情的只有Farrier&Collins，沒有設定其他的CP。

我設定裡21中隊駕駛員和領航員會有習慣的組合，但不是綁死的。不過實際上好像也會有兩人一起調動的狀況，Operation Jericho的指揮官Pickard和他的領航員Broadley就是一起轉到140聯隊。  
Pickard 本身是明星飛行員，除了確實戰功彪炳，他是一部在1941年拍的紀錄片《Target for to-night》的男主角，紀錄片內容是RAF去轟炸一座德國的儲油槽、任務成功了但他的飛機被地面砲火擊中引擎只能勉強維持高度，好不容易飛回來了又剛好遇到大霧，最後驚險但成功的降落。雖然因為還在戰爭期間，任務內容是虛構的，部分操作細節也有改動，但影片裡所有角色都由真正的空軍出演，放到現在來看這部紀錄片跟真人實境秀差不多，也有徵兵廣告和RAF形象短片的意思。也因此Pickard對RAF來說算是代表性/偶像級的人物，他殉職對空軍心理層面影響滿大的。

Fortis小隊編隊從三架變四架的原因是緊密的三架V型編隊雖然飛起來很好看，但作戰時並不是很理想，理論上三架是長機注意前方、左右僚機注意兩側，但靠得很近的隊形會讓駕駛員花很多心力維持距離避免碰撞，反而不利觀察敵機，而且一轉彎的話外側那架肯定落單，使得這個隊形受到很多飛行員的抗議。所以之後RAF其實有改成比較散開的2+2指尖隊形，我印象中看到過資料說其實在Dunkirk之前就改成2+2了，但可能導演為了拍起來好看所以還是拍了三架......(也有可能是因為還能飛的噴火真的很有限弄不到更多台了)(而且三架確實飛起來很好看)  
附帶一提，文裡面Collins目前所屬的140聯隊/21中隊是在RAF Second Tactical Air Force(第二戰術空軍團?)轄下，是負責戰術轟炸的，戰術轟炸的目標是敵方武裝或後勤部隊等直接與攻擊武力相關的部分，尤其140聯隊是針對特定目標低空轟炸，因為牽涉到敵方情報，任務應該大部分是事先規畫好的不是說走就走，我想大概不會是像噴火那樣隨時待命有空襲就起飛去攔截或跟敵機dogfight的方式，21中隊的飛機也不是戰鬥機。


	8. Chapter 8

將近四年沒見、甚至不敢奢望還能再見的人忽然就憑空出現在眼前，Collins有那麼一瞬間以為自己出現了幻覺。 **終於** 。 

Farrier──他感覺自己身上每一寸都在尖叫，站在對方面前Collins只覺得全身的皮膚都在鼓噪地疼痛，彷彿整個靈魂都不可置信地沸騰起來，巨大的喜悅伴隨著同等的驚恐讓他輕微地暈眩，幾乎要站不穩。 

可是他是真的。Farrier回來了，奇蹟地。 

Welcome back, Fortis one. 他的喉嚨又酸又澀，眼眶也是，幾乎不知道自己是怎麼走到Farrier面前的。 

他有太多問題想問Farrier、太多話想對他說，千頭萬緒排山倒海反而腦子一片空白，只有貪婪地不願把目光從他身上挪開。 

今天你就先留在這邊吧。Collins聽見Embry少將說，在他就要忍不住要伸出手去握Farrier手臂的前一刻。11大隊也真是的，就這樣把人丟過來......你們那區還有空的床嗎，Collins? 

長官，他可以跟我住一起。Collins在來得及阻止自己之前就開了口。我們之前就是室友。 

但我記得你的宿舍也只有一張床。Embry挑眉。 

我會想辦法。不然我還有一張沙發。Collins硬著頭皮說。他可以用我的床，我只需要多一張毯子。 

Farrier開了口。不，Col── 

長官，您不介意的話。Collins截斷他的話，感覺自己內心裡有一個小人在飛奔著尖叫──Farrier，Farrier，Farrier，他回來了，我不要離開他，我恨不得把他塞進眼皮底下好閉著眼睛也能看見他，我簡直想把他吞進肚子裡讓他哪裡也不會去。 

中尉？Embry看著Farrier。 

Farrier瞥了一眼站在自己身邊許久未見的、曾經的搭檔。但憑您安排，長官。 

Embry沉吟了一會兒，最後點點頭。好吧，你們應該也想聊聊。 

是，長官。謝謝您。金髮的少校敬了個禮，希望自己的顫抖沒有明顯得太容易看得出來。 

Embry站起身，朝著Farrier伸出手。一路辛苦了，Farrier中尉。我們該找時間喝一杯。 

榮幸之至，長官。隨時恭候。Farrier有些意外，略略遲疑之後也伸手握上Embry的手，兩人短暫地致意。 

可惜晚點我有個會議，只能改天了。Embry淺淺嘆口氣。有什麼需要就說。你們出去吧，順便幫我把勤務兵叫進來。 

 

跟Farrier一起離開Embry少將辦公室的時候，Collins還一直有種像是踩在棉花上的不真實感。 

他放慢了腳步，轉頭過去盯著走在自己身邊的前搭檔，只留一點眼角餘光看著路。 

Farrier瘦了很多，走路時輕微地一跛一跛。 

Collins想問對方怎麼回來的，之前在哪裡，在Dunkirk之後發生了什麼，想問的太多了，但又不願讓Farrier再度想起來那些肯定並不愉快的回憶。 

金髮的飛行員突然有些手足無措起來。當了一年半室友兼搭檔而且算得上相處十分融洽，他在Farrier身邊曾經並不感覺緊張或尷尬，但那都已經是曾經。 

他覺得自己該說點什麼，卻又不知道該說什麼。 

我很想你。他想說。 

別再離開我。他想說。 

可是自己能用什麼立場和身分去對Farrier說這樣的話？ 

在Collins的遲疑和沉默中，先開口的反而是Farrier。 

『你以前也是這樣盯著我看嗎？』深色頭髮的男人帶點無奈地抬起眼，微微彎著嘴角，『我那時候到底是怎麼習慣的？』 

『不，我只是......』金髮的飛行員一瞬間感覺莫名地心虛，垂下眼揉揉鼻子轉移了話題，『你的腳......需要去給醫官看看嗎？』 

『不用。』Farrier搖搖頭，『沒事。』 

你看起來根本不像沒事。Collins在心裡大聲地反駁。 

他多麼希望穿著熟悉的空軍連身服、看起來疲憊而憔悴的這個男人不過是出了一次特別艱辛而漫長的任務。 

Farrier看起來出奇地平靜，但Collins也知道這樣的平靜很可能只是表象。走過戰場的人不可能身上沒帶著傷，而且很多時候看不見的傷才是最難癒合的。 

更別說Farrier顯然是帶著傷回來的──不如以往俐落的右腳、似乎伸不直的左手無名指和小指，缺了一小截的右邊眉毛，雙手手背上也多了曾經沒有的疤痕。 

他簡直不敢去想看不見的部份還有多少。 

大概是臉上表情太難看，Collins感覺自己的手臂被Farrier拍了拍，『真的沒事。將近兩年前的傷了。』 

兩年前──Collins感覺胸口又疼痛起來。所以並不是Dunkirk那時受的傷。你這幾年還經歷了什麼，Farrier？他忍不住伸手碰了碰對方的袖口，忐忑地開口，『其他的......別的，如果......』 

『沒什麼需要馬上處理的。都是一些舊傷。』深色頭髮的男人還是搖頭，搔了搔自己後頸凌亂的頭髮顯然不是很想繼續先前的話題，『現在去你宿舍？』 

『嗯，那──』 

金髮的飛行員一下子張著嘴定在原地。 

提到宿舍Collins才想起來，Farrier私人物品還收在自己的櫃子裡。 

Collins不太想去回憶自己當初是用什麼樣的心情把這些他不敢去想還能不能等到主人的東西收進一個不大的紙箱裡，後來那箱東西跟著他輾輾轉轉，換過他自己也不記得多少個空軍基地。 

替換的一套制服與為數不多的其他衣物，幾樣零碎的小東西，一包還沒開過的煙、小半瓶沒喝完的威士忌──剛好裝滿的一個箱子，就這麼簡單地總結了一個人一生的故事。 

『怎麼了？』站在他面前的深色頭髮的男人抬眼看他。

『Farrier，我真的很抱歉，你的東西......』Collins垂下眼，『本來他們有通知令尊，但他相信你只是還沒有回來，拒絕來領你的──你的私人物品，可是不久後不列顛空戰，然後他──所以我──』 

『我知道。早上我去了Uxbridge，他們有告訴我。』Farrier長長嘆口氣，『所以他們把我送過來找你了。說我的東西在你這裡。』 

『我很遺憾。』Collins低聲說。 

Farrier沒多說什麼，吁了一口氣歪歪頭，『帶路吧。』 

 

從Embry少將辦公室到21中隊的宿舍區並不遠，但這段不長的距離從來沒讓他感覺如此煎熬。 

他們曾經能沉默地並肩走上長長一段路也不覺得尷尬，比如吃飽後趁天還沒完全暗下來去看一眼自己的飛機時走過基地廣闊的草皮，其中一個人抽著慣例的飯後菸、一個人跟在對方身邊安靜地放空。 

空軍基地旁的宿舍區裡人來人往，不時有人對著Collins敬禮，同時對走在他身邊穿著空軍連身服、衣服上卻沒有帶任何軍階的男人沉默地投以好奇的目光。 

金髮的空軍少校垂下眼。他不知道自己該抱著什麼樣的期待，甚至還該不該抱著期待。 

1940年五月底的分別之後他從來沒有離Farrier這麼近，但他感覺和對方的距離從來沒有這麼遠。將近四年的時間和生死隔在面前，他已經不是當初Fortis二號的那個Collins，Farrier也不再是Fortis一號的那個Farrier。 

他們都變了，當然，可是── 

『這裡。』Collins開了自己宿舍房門，側過身讓對方先進去，『那......你隨意吧。』 

房間大小比他們曾經住的雙人間稍大一點，但房間裡只有一張床，雖然也確實有一張應該能勉強坐三人的舊沙發。除了家具之外整齊得幾乎沒什麼生活氣息。Farrier的目光在不大的房間裡掃了一圈之後轉過身，『告訴我你剛剛說要睡沙發是開玩笑。』 

『我晚點會想辦法。』Collins帶上門走到他身前，終於按捺不住想要觸碰對方的衝動、伸手鬆鬆地環住自己前搭檔的手腕，他想要──他需要親手觸碰這個人、親自感覺這一切不是幻覺。『......Fallier。』 

聽到久違的蘇格蘭腔，黑髮的前飛行員忍不住彎起嘴角，『我還以為你的蘇格蘭腔改掉了。』 

『......幾乎。』被調侃的蘇格蘭人也勉強彎了彎嘴角，『用無線電的時候有要求標準發音。』 

Farrier低哼一聲點點頭，『噢對了，早該跟你說的。恭喜。』 

『嗯？』房間主人愣了一下。 

『Collins少校。』黑髮的前飛行員讓目光短暫地落到對方袖子上，表情有點複雜地咧了咧嘴，『我要叫你長官嗎？』 

『拜託不要，Fallier。一樣叫名字就好了。這個......』金髮的空軍少校咬著嘴唇，低下頭盯著自己袖子上兩寬一窄的三條槓沉默了很久，『我只是......運氣很好。』 

感覺自己手腕上收緊的力道，Farrier挑眉。『當然不是。』 

『不，我......』Collins吸了一口氣，聲音越來越低，『那麼多人飛出去了就沒有回來......那麼多比我還年輕的孩子。我只是運氣非常好。』 

他曾經因為擔心在箱子裡放久了會壓縐而把Farrier的制服掛起來放進自己的衣櫃，但隔天早上就後悔了──那套熟悉的制服安靜地提醒他，曾經與他並肩而立的那個男人也是那些沒有回來的其中之一，而他袖子、甚至胸口上閃亮而沉重的「榮譽」並不能把換回那些沒有回來的人。 

他可以什麼都不要，只要那個人能平安回來，他多麼願意什麼都不要。 

『不，Collins。沒有人能只憑運氣就飛到現在。』Farrier伸出沒被握著的手安撫地撫過他的上臂，微微抬頭看著小自己八歲的前搭檔，『從我帶你的時候我就知道了，你會是很好的飛行員。你是我帶過最好的學生之一。』 

Collins咬著嘴唇，眨眼努力想要壓下鼻樑和眼眶裡湧上來的熱意，『......只是「之一」？』 

『好吧，最好的。』看著他顫動的淺金色睫毛和像是要哭出來的勉強笑容，Farrier捏捏他的手腕，『我以你為傲，真的。』 

Collins低下頭，害怕再看著那雙煙綠色的眼睛就要控制不住自己的眼淚，『但我真的運氣非常好。你回來了。』 

『嗯，勉強還算完整地。』深色頭髮的男人長嘆一聲，抬手撥開他額前的瀏海，『但我想我們彼此彼此。』 

他知道Farrier看到了什麼。髮際那道淺淺的疤是不列顛空戰留下來的紀念品之一，他被從受損的飛機裡拉出來時半張臉都是血，當下可能摔得有點暈其實沒覺得多痛，倒是把趕來救援的平民嚇壞了。 

『一次不太成功的降落。』Collins垂著眼，已經控制不住聲音裡的哽咽，『......你還以我為傲嗎？』 

『當然。』抬手抹過對方發紅的眼角，在燙熱的眼淚砸上手背時Farrier終於一把把面前的蘇格蘭小子拉進懷裡，『喔天。我當然以你為傲，Collins。』 

Farrier感覺懷裡的人僵了一下、然後他被勒得發痛的力道回抱住。 

『Dunkirk......剩下我......他們說你......』Collins顫抖著把臉貼在他耳邊，幾乎說不出完整的句子，『德國人的飛機，滿天都是…...每天都有人沒回來......』 

『I know.』感覺臉側已經一片潮濕，Farrier收緊了雙臂閉上眼，『I know. This fucking war.』 

這場該死的戰爭。Farrier想跟他的蘇格蘭小子說，已經過去了、一切都會好的，但他不能。這場他媽的該死的戰爭。 

他已經分不出臉頰的潮濕是誰的眼淚。 

他只能像將近四年前做過的撫著Collins後頸柔軟的短髮，只能把鼻尖和嘴唇貼在對方頸邊像是沉默的親吻，只能在太緊的擁抱裡聽著自己曾經的搭檔和學生全身顫抖地痛哭失聲。

 

✈  ✈  ✈  ✈  ✈  ✈  ✈  ✈  ✈  ✈  ✈  ✈

我要承認一個bug......因為140聯隊並不是常駐在Hunsdon空軍基地，其實基地的最高長官另有其人不是Embry，Embry可能也不會經常待在Hunsdon這邊。雖然基地長官是誰大概不是查不到，但再這樣下去我這文裡非原創的原創角色(?)會越來越多，所以大家請不要計較這個問題 orz 

我在這個故事裡把Embry寫得相當沒有架子是因為[wiki的介紹](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basil_Embry)裡說雖然他後來官階相當高，但中隊裡的所有飛機他都會開因此他很清楚各種機型的長處短處，可能的話他都會親自跟任務，任務中會退居第二位不會搶著指揮，因為他願意跟手下一起以身涉險所以下面的人很喜歡他，但這樣的作風在官僚的體系中似乎並不討喜。Operation Jericho本來Embry就要親自跟，但因為當時他有參與諾曼第登陸的計劃，要是他落入敵手會很麻煩所以被勒令禁跟。 

Uxbridge是敦可可大撤退和不列顛空戰時主力的皇家空軍11大隊的總部。11大隊轄下的中隊分散在倫敦附近的各個機場，統一由總部做決策之後下達命令給八個分部。

[戰俘待遇](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prisoner_of_war)的部分，wiki上是說德國對盟軍的戰俘還算可以，基本上有照日內瓦公約(照[1929年第二公約](https://zh.wikisource.org/wiki/%E6%97%A5%E5%86%85%E7%93%A6%E5%85%AC%E7%BA%A6/1929%E5%B9%B4/%E7%AC%AC%E4%BA%8C%E5%85%AC%E7%BA%A6)：不可拷問/折磨戰俘、必須提供生活所需及醫療，可與家屬通信)，尤其是飛行員都是尉級以上算是軍官，理論上不太會被抓去強迫勞役，戰俘主要的抱怨是吃不飽(尤其後面兩年)，也有人認為是德國人刻意不給吃飽是要讓戰俘沒有力氣逃跑。雖然當然也要看戰俘營長官的人品，但如果不是猶太人或是十分積極搞事，大概還是有希望的。甚至某些不在德國本土的軸心國戰俘營也沒有那麼anti猶太人。

我個人是覺得在不列顛空戰之後拷問Farrier意義不大(除非就是故意要折磨他)，因為空戰前的佈防在空戰後一定會有變動，而像雷達站這種不太能動的東西應該會是第一波攻擊的目標早就炸完了，飛行員也不見得知道確切在哪裡，哪些基地有多少飛機之類的我覺得非管理層級的第一線飛行員可能也不見得非常清楚(那畢竟是個沒有手機也沒有網路的時代)，而且飛機是很容易移動的東西。所以設定上Farrier身上的傷不是因為拷問，是因為他試圖逃獄並且不是個很安分乖巧的戰俘。


	9. Chapter 9

他已經很久很久沒有這樣盡全力地死命奔跑了──冰冷的空氣灌進鼻腔、一路往肺葉蔓延的刺痛幾乎要讓他無法控制地流出眼淚。 

監獄外的田野間一片糖霜似的瑩白，積了幾天的雪表面凍得硬脆看來平整，但沒人知道一腳踩下去會是田溝還是割得剩下短短一截的麥稈。 

他其實不知道該往哪個方向跑，當下也容不得他仔細考慮，唯一的念頭就是總之離監獄越遠越好。 

跌跌撞撞地跑過雪地時Farrier看見子彈打在腳邊濺起一團小小的白霧、感覺幾道銳利的氣流擦過身邊耳邊──不只一個炸彈在距離很近的地方爆炸讓他現在耳朵裡一片嘈雜的轟鳴，幾乎什麼也聽不見。 

前方某個他不認識的囚犯正邁開腳步的動作一頓，又往前踉蹌地衝了幾步之後撲倒在地上。 

而他頭也不回地從那個倒下的囚犯身邊跑過。納粹的獄卒追出來了，雖然他聽不見身後傳來的呼喊或是槍聲。 

他想不透為什麼會有人來炸這個無聊得要命的監獄──就算先前一直都在戰鬥機部門，Farrier也知道這樣的低空轟炸十分冒險，監獄附近又有Luftwaffe基地，要冒著這麼大的風險來往這個根本沒有軍事價值的目標丟炸彈恐怕需要很好的理由。 

爆炸前蜷在牢房一角讓他除了被幾塊瓦礫波及之外幾乎沒有受傷，建築坍塌的震動稍微平息之後Farrier抬起頭，煙霧與塵埃中看見前方原本是樓板的地方憑空出現了一個從一樓通到四樓的、形狀不太規則的天井。 

他不太想去細想先前在天井這個位置的那幾間囚房發生了什麼事。 

令他意外的是，在不只一顆炸彈爆炸之後，這棟監獄居然還沒倒。 

嚴格來說是沒有全倒──屋頂破了、磚造建築的外牆也裂了一個大口，他抬頭就可以看見頭頂壓得很低的雲層和正午發白的天光，低頭則是缺了一個大洞的外牆與牆外往遠方延伸的雪地。 

他還看見原本完整而堅固的牢房門因為爆炸的衝擊加上建築物結構受損而脫離了門軸。 

在理智決定好要做什麼之前他的身體已經先動了，Farrier從蜷縮的姿勢跳起來，握上冰冷的牢門柵欄用力拉扯，幾下狠拽之後牢房門順利地成了一片鐵製的擺飾還順便帶倒了小半面牆，坍塌磚瓦的另一側隔壁牢房的男人坐在地上瞪大了眼睛，蓋著泥灰和血跡的臉上滿是驚恐。 

他沿著還不停有破碎磚瓦滾落的走廊奔跑而過、從主建築外牆被炸開的大洞爬出去，然後和同樣在這場空襲中倖存並尚未喪失行動能力的其他犯人一起跑過積了一層薄雪的院子與院子裡他們先前挖了整整一周的那個大坑，衝向高聳外牆上顯眼的缺口。 

Farrier就是在這時發現自己聽不見了：他能從地面的震動和像是被狠狠推了一把的衝擊波感覺到爆炸，但耳朵裡的轟鳴從沒停過，彷彿腦袋裡就塞了一具引擎。雖然他知道自己只受到這點影響已經是無比幸運。 

感覺到頭上有黑影時他本能地抬起頭，映入眼裡的是頭頂不遠處低低掠過的飛機，與機尾熟悉的黃藍白紅同心圓。 

他手腳並用地爬過前一刻還是高聳磚牆的成堆殘垣碎瓦時螺旋槳捲起的氣流帶起早上才降下的雪花，Farrier仰頭又瞥了一眼上空沒看過的機型，吹出一聲短短的口哨。還真是自己人──這高度才多高，七十呎？八十呎？他都能看見機頭的塗鴉。而且有十幾架？ 

這些傢伙如果不是實在技術過人，就是全都瘋了。 

終於一腳踩上監獄外的地面時他深深吸了一口冰冷的空氣，幾乎想要放聲大笑。 

這些他媽的瘋子，他媽的皇家空軍。 

 

逃出監獄只是第一步，Farrier很清楚之後等待他的可不是輕鬆愜意的旅途。 

皇家空軍出於什麼理由來炸Amiens監獄他不得而知，但這些飛機毫無疑問地不可能停下來接應從監獄裡逃出來的人。 

接下來他只能靠自己了。至少得先找個地方躲過第一波搜索，更之後再看情況走一步算一步。 

只不過在Farrier狂奔逃進Amiens民宅之間蜿蜒的小巷後，事情就開始脫離了他的理解和想像，彷彿被拉進了一齣只有他一個人沒有拿到劇本的舞台劇。 

才左右張望想著找個荒廢的屋子或倉庫之類先躲一陣，兩輛看來不像屬於德軍的私家車開到他身邊，隨後車門開了，一台下來兩個男人抓住他，連同另一台車裡伸出的一雙手把他半拖半推地扯進車裡去──這部分其實他倒不是完全沒有心理準備，令他意外的是車子裡有個女人伸手就剝他的衣服。 

Farrier一邊劇烈地喘著一邊本能地反抗，女人滿臉焦急地試圖按住他，嘴唇張張闔闔顯然正在跟他說話，但他什麼都聽不到──即使能聽到很可能也聽不懂，對方講的應該是法文，而他的法文程度僅限於極簡單的日常對話。 

雖然身體狀況離巔峰時期差得遠了，但女人的力氣畢竟不是他的對手，終究沒把Farrier身上又髒又舊並且為了禦寒而層層疊疊的衣服成功地剝下來，只有帶著嗔怒塞給他幾件乾淨的衣服，打手勢叫他換上。 

他拿著衣服猶豫了一下，又被女人往手臂上狠狠拍了一巴掌，皺著眉不耐地扯了扯他身上的衣服。 

被這麼一拍Farrier反而稍微冷靜下來。雖然路上把人擄進車子裡就剝衣服這行為聽起來頗為驚悚，但他開始感覺到這女人似乎沒有惡意。 

他邊換衣服邊用眼角餘光觀察雙手抱胸坐在他旁邊的女人──她看來將近三十歲，長得其實還不錯，就是剝人衣服的動作十分兇猛，一時之間實在有點嚇人。 

只是有車能坐畢竟好過他自己用腳跑得半死，而且反正要劫財沒財、要劫色沒色，既然他也不知道該往哪裡逃，也許這些插手他逃亡的人確實有其他更好的計畫。 

女人等他換好了之後雙眼上下掃了掃Farrier一身還算像樣的新衣服，又不知從哪裡摸出一頂毛線帽往他頭上一套，於是幾分鐘前才逃離Amiens監獄的戰俘看起來勉強像個特別憔悴的中年男人。 

看見女人臉上帶著疑問指了指耳朵，Farrier搖搖頭，雙手做出炸彈爆炸的動作。 

女人點點頭，抓起他的手，在他掌心開始寫字。Français? 

Farrier再次搖頭，在自己掌心寫了兩個字母：UK。 

女人臉上閃過短暫的失望，吸了一口氣低下頭把一綹頭髮塞到耳後，抬起頭時已經恢復了先前的表情，傾身跟前方開著車的另一個男人交談。 

所以他們改變主意了？Farrier緊繃起來，開始考慮要不要跳車逃跑。 

與司機交談完畢的女人這時轉過頭，也發現了他們路上撿到的英國人表情不對，於是扯出一個帶著安撫意味的笑，拍了拍Farrier的手腕。 

他半信半疑地讓這個曾經試圖剝他衣服的女人把他帶進一棟不起眼的民宅，換了另一套衣服然後搭上另一輛藏在倉庫裡的車離開。 

車子又在Amiens的小巷裡鑽來鑽去開了一陣，終於停了之後女人把他從後門帶進一棟小樓。

 

狹小巷弄裡的後門看起來沒什麼特別，但走進去之後Farrier才發現這可能不是普通民宅──肯定不是，普通民宅不會有這麼多房間、這樣幽暗得曖昧的走廊，不會在牆上貼著各式各樣的插畫或海報、而且海報裡的女人個個衣著暴露姿態放蕩。 

空氣中飄盪著化妝品和香水的脂粉味、還有各種體液混雜的氣息。 

Farrier倒不是沒在這種地方出入過，但次數極少，大部分時候他也實在不需要。 

他知道總要找個地方先藏起來避避風頭，但這......一間妓院?! 

他一臉愕然地看著帶他過來的女人，對方卻只是看了他一眼，招招手叫他跟上去。 

一道屏風後面轉出了另一個女人，身上穿著領口開得很低的長罩衫、裹著一件帶流蘇的披肩，深棕色的頭髮慵懶地挽成一個鬆鬆的髻，不算年輕但描繪得精緻的眉眼之間別有風情。 

兩個女人交談了一會兒，不時往在場的唯一一個男人瞥過一眼，似乎達成了甚麼共識之後把Farrier帶來的女人拍了拍他的手臂，然後轉身離開。 

Farrier皺著眉看著那個離開的背影，開始覺得聽不見實在極為困擾。即使他聽得懂的機率不高，至少還能從她們的語氣猜測一二。 

人在異地身不由己算是意料之中，但像這樣......完全不知道究竟身處什麼狀況著實令人十分不安。 

深棕色頭髮的女人也許看出來了他的想法，笑著挽上他的手，以比先前那個女人溫柔許多但不容拒絕的力道拉著Farrier沿著走廊走上二樓。 

棕髮女人把他帶進一間不大的房間，房裡只有一張床和一張小桌，床被顏色鮮艷得讓看慣監獄裡灰暗的石牆柵欄的Farrier覺得有點刺眼，但好在並不凌亂。 

她往床邊小桌的抽屜裡一陣翻找，摸出一張紙和一支短短的鉛筆。 

Marion。女人寫完之後指了指自己，把紙筆推到他面前。 

Farrier。他也跟著寫，想了一下之後補上UK兩個字母。 

Marion笑起來，又把紙筆拿回去，寫了兩行字之後再次推到他面前。We will help you. Stay quiet, don't go out. 

他點點頭撿起筆，遲疑了一下。Resistance(抵抗運動)?  

棕髮女人盯著那個單字看了一會兒，搖了搖頭接過紙筆。French people.

  

他是喪失了聽力而不是喪失了智力，即使語言不通又失去聽覺，到這個份上也理解到這些人是在幫他躲開納粹的追捕。 

為什麼幫我？他後來問過Marion。 

還有什麼比用納粹的混帳們在我這裡花的錢來資助跟他們作對的人更有意思？Marion吐出一口菸，艷紅的嘴唇短暫地彎起優雅的弧度。喔，真要說的話也有──親自動手解決那些人渣。 

Farrier皺皺眉沒有說話。Marion並不特別嬌小，但無論怎麼看都很難想像她能手刃一個受過訓練的德國軍人。難道其實她是個深藏不露的殺手？ 

他的懷疑肯定寫在臉上，Marion露齒一笑。喔，我喜歡親自把炸彈放到他們的車底下。 

所以妳真的放過？Farrier遲疑了一會兒，終究忍不住好奇。 

當然。女人得意地一挑眉。只可惜不是每次都能留下來好好欣賞。 

 

Marion沒在房間裡久留，她離開之後兩個女孩子送了吃的和一些熱水過來讓Farrier略作梳洗。 

他幾口吞掉夾了點奶酪的麵包和溫熱的蔬菜湯，終於後知後覺地開始覺得全身脫力，原本就有傷的右膝也開始抗議地刺痛起來。 

他簡直不敢相信自己有多麼幸運──逃出Amiens監獄時追出來的獄卒開的槍沒有打中他，之後又莫名其妙地被伸出的援手拉上車、莫名其妙地來到這個有他許久沒見到的像樣食物還有熱水的地方。 

他剃掉讓他看起來就像個逃犯的雜亂鬍子，顫抖的手在下巴留了一道淺淺的傷口。 

鏡子裡久違的臉看起來很陌生，帶著掩蓋不住的疲憊和驚惶。 

距離他在Dunkirk被俘已經超過三年半了。他是不年輕了，但鏡子裡的那個削瘦而憔悴的男人看起來比他的實際年齡還要蒼老。 

當然，他不該意外的，在戰俘營裡他其實並沒有受到多少刻意的虐待或折磨，但過得也絕對說不上多好。 

去年開始戰俘的飲食明顯地被縮減了，到這陣子每餐只有一小片乾硬的麵包和一碗雖然飄著幾片葉子但喝起來跟水差不多的湯，而且這樣的內容還不見得會一天出現三次。 

更折磨的是他不知道還能不能懷抱著希望，因為在這場拖沓的戰事中他只看見絕望，就像一把懸在頭上不知道什麼時候會掉下來的刀子。 

房間的門開了一點，一張臉探進來，Farrier認出是剛剛拿熱水上來給他的女孩。 

女孩收拾了他的餐具和用過的熱水，帶著好奇和某種欲言又止看他。 

Merci。Farrier低聲對她說，然後看見女孩驚訝地笑起來，又不得不在女孩開始試圖跟他交談時比劃著自己的耳朵表示聽不到。 

她有一頭淺白金色的長髮和藍灰色的眼睛──天，她看起來年紀好小。十七？十八？不可能超過二十。 

而她在這裡「工作」。 

女孩注意到他下巴的傷口，伸手過來輕輕地碰了碰，眼裡帶著疑問。 

Farrier搖搖頭，後退了一小步。 

感覺到他沉默的抗拒，女孩抿抿嘴收好餐具和水盆走出去，臨出門前回頭指了指Farrier身後的那張床。 

他拉開顏色鮮豔得有點扎眼的被子坐上床，忽然感覺疲憊像海嘯一般席捲而來，幾乎連抬起手臂的力氣都快要無法凝聚。 

他已經好幾年沒有看過像樣的床了。 

雖然不覺得自己能放心熟睡，但能躺一下也好，Farrier邊扯過味道聞起來有點微妙的被子邊想著，在輕微的暈眩中閉上眼。

 

他的下午就在反覆交替的驚醒與淺眠中度過。 

納粹肯定已經開始搜捕逃獄的犯人了，而且考慮到這次逃獄的人數，多半還會有其他支援，不會只有原本監獄的警衛。 

半睡半醒之間Farrier感覺自己彷彿還沒離開Amiens監獄外的那片雪地，腳下瑩白的積雪被踩成了冰之後滑得讓他幾乎舉步維艱，他踏出一步、再一步，背後是煙塵滾滾的建築和坍塌的磚瓦，而他焦慮地祈禱著下一步還是相對平坦的田地或至少是剩下短短一截的麥稈，不是能讓他摔個狗吃屎的田溝。 

面對著看似有一絲希望的未來，他其實全無把握。 

窗外天色開始轉暗時女孩又帶著餐點進來，昏沉之間Farrier沒聽到門開關的聲響但能感覺到身邊有另一個人，一下驚得差點從床上跳起來然後躲進床底。 

他的晚餐和午餐差不多，只多了一張寫著「stay in the room, lock the door」的紙條，角落簡單地寫了個M。 

女孩已經換了更鮮豔也更暴露的衣服並化了妝，沒等他吃完就匆匆轉身出去。 

 

休息了一個下午他的耳鳴已經開始緩解，但耳朵裡還是嗡嗡作響，不管聽什麼都像是隔著一層厚厚的簾子、只能朦朧地辨別有聲音而聽不真切。 

門外開始有了走動的腳步和男人女人的談笑，眾多房間的門開開關關，偶爾還有一兩聲特別尖的呻吟。 

來來往往的人太多、他無法安心閉上眼，但房間裡也沒有其他可供消遣的東西，於是Farrier只能坐在床邊發愣。 

他走到門邊再次確認了房門已經上鎖，然後坐回床上心不在焉地揉著仍然在抽痛的膝蓋。房間裡沒有暖爐，但畢竟比非常透風的監獄溫暖許多，窗邊也掛著厚厚的窗簾，布料上的圖案已經被曬得有點褪色。 

這簡直像一場十分荒誕的夢，雖然到目前為止看來是好的那一種。 

要回英國的話是不可能搭飛機了，大概只能搭船。如果他能活到搭上船的時候。 

逃獄又被納粹抓回去的下場他不清楚，但想來不會多麼令人愉快。 

命運先前決定對他網開一面，而他只能祈禱命運還能繼續同樣仁慈。

 

他不知道時間過了多久，醒來的時候才發現自己不知不覺睡著了。 

發現門鎖轉動時Farrier幾乎要跳起來，渾身緊繃地盯著門口，看見女孩走進來時才鬆了一大口氣。 

看來有些疲憊的女孩朝他招招手，然後在他疑問的眼神中點點頭再次伸出手。 

女孩帶著他下到一樓，他瞥了一眼牆上的鐘，發現早已過了午夜。 

小樓裡已經靜下來了，雖然整個空間裡充滿了比他前一天中午來到時濃了許多的各種氣味。 

他又得到一些熱水和毛巾，等他把自己打理完畢時已經卸掉殘妝的女孩走過來，Farrier被她拉著轉了兩個彎，走進看來是廚房的地方。 

油漆已經開始斑駁的木桌上放著一份麵包和湯，女孩把他帶到餐點前坐下，他疑問地看了看女孩，她只是搖搖手然後轉身走出去。 

他剛把麵包和湯掃進肚子裡女孩就回來了，看見桌上的食物都已經消失時臉上閃過一點驚訝和其他複雜的情緒。 

跟她一起過來的還有Marion。

Merci。他對Marion說。Farrier知道她們是冒著生命危險藏匿他，他的餐點恐怕也是她們勻出來的，而他唯一能做的只有單薄的道謝。 

Marion笑起來，指了指他的頭髮，抬起手亮出一把剪刀。 

感覺女人的手指在頭上移動時他幾乎想要嘆息，在監獄裡久未修剪的頭髮一撮一撮掉落在肩膀上。 

然後他終於不再一眼就看起來像個逃犯，不開口的話大概勉強能被當作個瘦得離譜的普通市民。

女孩把他帶回先前的房間，離開前為Farrier關了燈。 

 

他又在交替的淺眠與驚醒中度過下半夜和隔天早晨。接近中午時女孩帶著跟昨天差不多的餐點來給他，湯跟昨天的味道似乎有點差別但他分辨不出到底加了什麼。 

下午的時候Farrier從窗簾的縫隙往外窺探，外面是彎曲的巷弄，慘白的陽光照著路邊沒化盡的積雪，偶爾有裹著厚重衣物的行人匆匆走過。 

午飯時他就發現自己的聽力明顯地恢復了一些，耳裡的談話聲與其他聲音清晰不少，雖然他仍然幾乎什麼也聽不懂。 

天色再次開始轉暗時他聽見幾輛車子開過來，然後在小樓的附近停下。 

樓下傳來男人說話的聲音，不只一個男人。Farrier莫名地冒出了某種不祥的預感，但除了待在房間裡焦慮地等待之外什麼也不能做。 

然後他聽見一陣細碎的腳步，女孩推開房門衝了進來，一邊反手關上門一邊把寬鬆的及踝睡裙從頭上扯掉，一腳跪上床把Farrier蓋住腿的被子一掀，在他的錯愕中把男人的褲子狠狠一扯直接褪到腳踝，解開她幾乎及腰的淺金色長髮坐到他身上就開始呻吟著扭動起來。

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

『不，等等──』這般「天降豔福」只令他原本就覺得有些不妙的預感更加不妙。Farrier伸出的手尷尬地停在半空中，他想把女孩從自己身上挪下來，但面對整片光裸的肌膚只覺得自己碰哪都不對，甚至視線都不知道該放哪好。

他不是沒有碰過女人，也不是不知道她在這裡的工作是什麼，就是覺得......這樣不對。 

女孩眼裡全是焦急，完全沒有任何聲音裡傳達出的愉悅或情慾，邊呻吟著邊彎下腰湊到Farrier面前壓低了聲音，『Gestapo.』 

他愣了一下，但並不意外。納粹果然已經開始擴大搜尋逃獄的犯人了，而在這接近傍晚的時間，一個男人待在妓院裡並且比較不引起懷疑的身分只有──

樓下開始傳來房門開關的聲音，然後是上樓的腳步聲，不只一個人。 

Farrier讓女孩把他的手拉到她身上一手握住腰一手抓住大腿，彎起膝蓋把堆積在腳踝的其中一邊褲管踢掉。 

女孩短促地笑了一下，雙手撐在他肩膀上，低下頭讓散開的長髮蓋住Farrier的臉，一邊繼續放蕩地呻吟著一邊呢喃，『Quoi? T'aimes ça?』 

他才配合地發出一兩聲悶哼，門就忽然被推開了，他從女孩淺金色的長髮之間看出去，門口果然站了兩個穿著納粹制服的人，而Marion正挽著其中一個人的手臂。 

女孩像是毫無所覺似地繼續撐著他的肩膀扭動呻吟著，過了好一會兒才停下動作帶著不解轉頭看向還站在門口的Marion和另外兩個男人問了幾句話，聲音裡還帶著曖昧的喘息。 

半張臉被女孩的長髮遮著，Farrier只感覺耳朵裡自己的心跳聲大得嚇人，他幾乎要懷疑不只坐在自己身上的女孩、連門口的那三人都能聽得到。 

他不知道女孩和Marion說了什麼，只聽得出來女孩說的是法文，而Marion除了用法文回答女孩之外還用德文與那兩個納粹軍人交談。Marion的聲音比Farrier想像的低一點，雖然聽不懂內容但她除了鎮定自若，甚至聽起來十分風情而挑逗，彷彿面對的不是搜捕逃犯的秘密警察，只是幾個特別難纏的客人。 

天，這些女人簡直都是女演員，堪稱頂尖的那種──他佩服的同時無比愧疚。如果不是為了幫他，她們完全不需要冒著性命危險演出這場戲、不需要這麼跟納粹的人周旋。 

而他什麼都不能為她們做，甚至還要利用女孩的「職務之便」。 

那兩個軍人與Marion來來往往幾句，Farrier正緊張地屏息不敢亂動，女孩卻像是被身下的男人做了什麼似地淺淺驚呼之後長長呻吟，在Farrier被她突然動作帶出的悶哼聲中一下子雙手沒了力般俯身把臉埋在男人肩膀，『Ah, mon...monsieur......』 

他不確定該怎麼反應，但顯然開口講的如果不是法文就十分可疑，於是低哼一聲伸手拍拍女孩的大腿，彷彿被色慾沖昏了頭、顧不得還有別人看著就催促著女孩繼續動作。 

『T'aimes ça? Huh?』女孩像是有點埋怨又像是撒嬌地說，軟軟地撐起身瞥了門口的Marion和另外兩個男人一眼，再度在他身上扭動起來，『Tu t'sens bien?』 

Farrier不敢讓視線在門口多作停留，邊跟著斷斷續續低哼邊聽見Marion又開了口，然後終於是提心吊膽地等待已久的、兩雙軍靴離去的聲音。 

房門被帶上之後，坐在他身上的女孩閉上眼顫顫地吐了一口氣，雖然還繼續高高低低地發出聲音但終於停下了動作，抬手把臉前散落的長髮往後一撥，Farrier才看見她嘴唇已經幾乎沒了血色。 

Farrier也沒有比她好多少，這麼短短的一兩分鐘背後胸口已經滿是冷汗，他看見女孩朝他虛弱地扯了扯嘴角，然後抬手按住Farrier想把她挪下去的動作，邊呻吟著邊皺著眉幅度很小地搖了搖頭，往門口的方向瞥了一眼。 

他安靜的凝神聽著，直到樓下傳來大門打開又關上的聲音，Farrier才長長呼出一口氣，明白這次自己暫時逃過一劫。他看見女孩伸手過來往自己額頭上一抹，才發現自己額邊也全都是汗。 

『Merci.』他低聲說，覺得自己這句話說一千次一萬次也不夠。 

女孩的反應卻跟先前大相逕庭，低下頭表情有點複雜地皺眉，『Ça......Ça va toi ?』 

『哦。抱歉。』他聽不懂女孩的法文，但這並不影響Farrier理解她的意思。她裸著坐在他身上扭動呻吟了這麼好一會兒而他卻幾乎一點反應也沒有，狀況就十分尷尬了。『妳很可愛，很有魅力，真的。』Farrier絕望地揉臉長長嘆息，一時也顧慮不了女孩可能聽不懂英文，『我只是──妳知道，就是──』 

女孩眨了眨眼帶著詢問看他，比了比自己的耳朵。 

Farrier點了點頭。他的聽力已經開始恢復了，現在雖然還沒有回到平常的水準，但與別人交談應該已經沒有問題。如果他能聽得懂的話。 

女孩彎起嘴角，再度開口時換成了口音濃重的英文，『英國？』 

『對。』Farrier又點了點頭，暗暗鬆了一口氣。 

『Le soldat?』女孩做了一個端槍的姿勢，然後又比劃著划船的動作，『La marine?』 

『不。飛行員。』Farrier說，模仿了螺旋槳引擎的聲音，一手做出飛機起飛的動作，『飛機。』 

天啊，飛機。他多麼想念那久違的黃藍白紅同心圓、轟鳴的引擎聲、頭頂的藍天、遠方的地平線和機艙外氣流的呼嘯。 

『Ah, le pilote.』女孩點了點頭，長髮在光裸的肌膚上抖出一片淺金色波光。 

『Yes.』Farrier也點頭，頗有些尷尬地往床上隨手抓了件毯子遞過去給仍然裸著坐在他身上的女孩，『Please, would you......』 

女孩歪著頭笑起來，神色自若地下了床去撿起她剛剛隨意丟在地上的連身長睡裙套上，又坐回Farrier床邊指著自己，『Léa.』 

『Léa.』已經趁著女孩穿上衣服時也穿回了自己的褲子，Farrier複述了一次點點頭，也指著自己，『Farrier.』 

女孩遲疑了一下微微皺眉，『......Fa-hiea?』 

『......Right.』他點頭。Fahiea就Fahiea吧，他怎麼還好意思去糾正人家的發音，而且這反正也不是第一次他的姓被發音不標準了。 

女孩咯咯笑起來，坐在他床邊用手把頭髮順了順就開始把長髮重新編成鬆鬆的辮子，『Vous avez faim?』 

『Sor──』他看著Léa的手熟練地在長髮間穿梭，開了口才趕緊換成法文，『Pardon?』 

女孩歪頭又給他一個笑，跳下床走了出去。 

 

樓下已經隱約開始能聽到往來的腳步聲和交談聲。 

半晌之後換掉睡衣的女孩帶回來一個托盤，還有一份德文報紙。 

托盤上面放了兩碗湯和兩塊麵包，麵包裡夾了切得很薄的燻肉。這是離開監獄之後第一次他吃東西的時候身邊有人，Farrier努力地控制自己不要狼吞虎嚥地風捲殘雲。除了他剛在Dunkirk被俘的那幾個月待遇還算不差，之後在戰俘營裡幾乎沒有一餐吃飽，現在有點像樣的東西吃他就不太能控制自己進食的速度。 

他咬了一口麵包，邊強迫自己儘量緩慢地咀嚼邊攤開報紙。 

報紙已經被打開讀過又折起來，也許是到這裡來尋歡作樂的德國人帶過來的。 

這幾年輾轉在戰俘營裡，Farrier勉強能聽懂一點簡單的德文，但離能讀報紙的程度還差得遠了。但還好報紙總有照片，對照著拼拼湊湊多少也還能猜出一點內容。 

報紙上是今天的日期，還有監獄外牆缺口的照片──不是他逃出來的那個缺口，另一個，出來就是馬路的那個，坍塌的磚瓦被整理到牆外馬路邊堆成至少有半人高的一大堆。 

這次皇家空軍對Amiens監獄的突襲造成74名犯人受傷，258人逃逸，而到昨天為止納粹已經捉回了超過100人。 

想起不久前的經歷，Farrier乾乾地嚥了一下，幾乎覺得先前那身冷汗又要捲土重來。他差點就跟這一百多人一樣被抓回去，而現在已經是隔天下午，被抓回去的人肯定更多。 

房間裡沒有椅子，只能坐在他床邊的Léa正端著湯碗用湯匙撈起切成小塊的蔬菜。 

她看起來年紀真的很小，尤其沒化妝的時候。除了神態，甚至剛剛沒穿衣服時也能看出她的身體還帶著少女的纖細。 

忍不住好奇，Farrier邊把報紙折起來邊開了口，『妳幾歲？十七？十八？』 

『十七。』端著碗的女孩抬起頭，『你？』 

『我的天。』他呻吟了一聲垂下頭，感覺自己要被罪惡感淹沒了，『我三十四。喔天啊。我很抱歉。』 

這女孩的年齡才自己的一半。要是他更早幾年結婚、當年就有了孩子，大概也差不多這麼大了──而她身陷這種地方，剛剛還冒著生命危險陪自己演出那場聲色俱全的瞞天過海。 

『嗯？』還端著碗的Léa疑惑地歪頭看他，然後眨了眨眼分出一手安撫地拍拍Farrier的大腿，顯然誤解了Farrier低落的原因，『其他人，更老。你......不老。』 

這完全沒有安慰的效果。他覺得罪惡感更深了。 

這場該死的戰爭。這些孩子經歷的不該是這樣的人生。他甚至不知道女孩在這裡多久了，但從她剛才十分嫻熟的「表演」看來......不，也許他不該深思下去。 

畢竟他自身難保，除了一點尊重和單薄的感謝之外什麼也給不了。 

 

當晚Léa就留在他房裡。 

這個地方的隔音並不好，但Farrier不知道這是不是刻意為之。他剛來的時候因為爆炸而耳鳴得嚴重幾乎什麼也聽不到，恢復了一些之後才發現晚上真是......嗯，相當熱鬧。 

他猜可能是Marion的意思，自逃獄隔天祕密警察來搜查過之後，Léa大部分時間就待在Farrier暫住的房間，和他睡在同一張床上。這棟小樓裡不時有德國軍人來來去去，很多時候不只一個，一個男人獨自待在房間裡太容易讓人起疑，而床上還有個女人的話即使被發現的當下沒有在做什麼，好歹勉強有解釋為「中場休息」的可能。 

不，他沒有和Léa上床，雖然她對Farrier表示過並不介意，但他已經欠她們太多太多，不能再因為她不介意就省去這麼點也許看來微不足道的尊重。 

夜裡門外的腳步聲談話聲來來去去，他和Léa邊壓低了聲音比手畫腳地用簡單的字彙聊天，邊提心吊膽地側耳聽著外面的動靜，然後不時在隔壁傳來德語的時候把先前的「表演」再來一場。不同的只是兩人都衣服穿得好好地分別坐在床上。 

Léa的表演坦白說著實令人感覺十分複雜，尤其當他站在男人的角度來看。Farrier懷疑她可以一邊打毛線一邊讓隔壁房間的人以為這張床上正進行得熱火朝天。 

她甚至會站在床上跳來跳去讓床架發出吱吱嘎嘎的聲響，然後一邊出聲與外面的此起彼落互相應和一邊對著Farrier扮鬼臉，再偶爾踢踢傻坐在床上的男人讓他也哼幾聲。老天。 

而那些把聲音壓得極低斷斷續續交談的夜裡，女孩告訴他，她同父異母的哥哥Joseph也有綠色的眼睛和深棕色的頭髮。 

但Joseph是卷髮。她說。他不喜歡別人碰他的頭髮，但我把他的頭髮弄得再亂他也從來不會生氣。 

女孩告訴他，德軍1940年占領法國之前Joseph被徵召入伍，他當時離開的背影，是她這輩子見Joseph的最後一面。 

Joseph那年十八歲。她說。 

女孩告訴他，後來祕密警察還帶走了她的父親，而父親的離開成了壓垮母親的最後一根稻草。 

我好想念他們。她說。 

夜色轉深、小樓裡的往來人聲終於靜下來時，女孩沉默地靠上他的肩膀。Farrier擁抱她，不帶情慾地，像是攤開手掌把掌心暫時借給飛倦了的雀鳥歛起翅膀避一陣風雪。 

只不過他自己何嘗不是沒了翅膀又離了群的鳥。 

 

他一直不敢睡得太沉，也一直睡得不好，有時莫名驚醒之後幾個小時無法重新入眠。 

女孩在他身邊睡著，一手鬆鬆地攬著他的手臂，淺白金色的長髮被她撩起來放到枕頭後方。Farrier不願吵醒她，只能盯著天花板發呆。 

他發現自己越來越常想起經常沒有把他的姓發音得正確的另一個人。 

那個蘇格蘭小子，他曾經的搭檔，他一起住了一年半的室友。 

金髮與藍眼並不是個太罕見的組合，但即使都是玫瑰，也不會有完全相同的兩朵。 

這個世界上千千萬萬種金與藍，有一種藍像海又像天，有一種金色像陽光凝結成的暖意。 

他還記得他們那間窗縫一度漏風的宿舍，記得他們把床併在一起的那幾個月，將明未亮的昏暗晨光中一轉頭，不到兩呎之隔睡得亂翹的金髮。 

那時戰爭還是海峽對岸大陸上的烽火、還是地平線遠處的硝煙。 

不過區區幾年前，想來卻恍如隔世。 

他還記得當年那些太早醒來的清晨自己伸手過去揉揉室友柔軟的短髮，蘇格蘭小子有時候不會醒、有時候會迷茫地勉強問一句該起床了嗎，然後在得到還能繼續睡一會兒的回覆之後帶點埋怨地悶哼一聲又繼續陷入夢境。 

笑起來還帶著孩子氣的酒窩。半垂著眼時淺金色的長睫毛。頸側的痣，手肘上小時候從樹上跌下來而留下的疤。 

相識兩年、搭檔並同住一年半，五百多個相對的日日夜夜，那個蘇格蘭小子在他的回憶裡佔得太多太滿又太清晰。

離那個他們前往Dunkirk的下午已經快要四年了。 

 

Farrier再次轉醒時Léa已經醒了，一手手肘撐著下巴像是觀察什麼似地看著他。 

『怎麼了？』他打個呵欠心不在焉地問，沒真的期待她回答。 

『剛才，你睡覺，你說......Collins。』女孩藍灰色的雙眼帶著好奇，『誰？』 

Farrier感覺自己呼吸停了一下。他已經很久很久沒有從別人嘴裡聽見這個名字了。甚至在Dunkirk被俘之後，他自己也從來沒有在清醒的時候主動提過。 

『我的搭檔。』我真該想辦法改掉這個說夢話的習慣，他想著，雙手做出飛機起飛的動作，『一起。』 

對不起了，Fortis長機，我畢竟只有兩隻手。Farrier暗暗想著。 

『噢。』Léa緩慢地眨了眨眼，『你擔心？』 

深色頭髮的男人垂下眼沉默許久，深吸了一口氣之後終於點了頭。 

──Luftwaffe擊落了超過兩千架英國飛機。他們說。 

他不知道自己能不能抱著希望，希望那個蘇格蘭小子的飛機不是那兩千架中的其中一架。 

怎樣都好，真的，他還活著的話怎樣都好。只要他還活著。 

然後他聽見Léa的聲音，『你愛他？』 

『愛──』Farrier錯愕地抬眼，本能地搖頭的同時幾乎失笑，『不。不。』 

──海峽那邊有人等著你嗎，Farrier中尉？ 

三架飛機一起出去，回去的只有一個人。他希望那個蘇格蘭小子不會太難過，或是至少不要難過太久。他們都知道的，每次跨進駕駛艙，任何一個人都有可能回不去。 

女孩看著他的眼睛再次開口，這次不是問句。『你愛他。』 

『不。』心口彷彿被看不見的手緊緊捏住了，他帶了點驚惶地繼續否認，感覺自己的胃以一種在空中連做幾個滾轉都不曾有的方式翻攪起來，『不是......不是那樣的。』 

──你不想活著回去見他嗎，Farrier中尉？ 

每次跨進駕駛艙，他們之中的任何一個人都有可能回不去，所有人都知道。只是不知道會是誰。 

那之後他說「He's on me」的時候，還有沒有人會在無線電裡回應他「I'm on him」？ 

『你說他的時候，你──』Léa伸出手，微涼的指尖在他眼下滑過，『像是要哭，也像是要笑。像......活著。』 

這不是愛。 

──海峽那邊有人等著你嗎，Farrier中尉？ 

不，我不知道他是不是在等我，我希望他不要等我。不要等我。 

怎樣都好，真的，他還活著的話怎樣都好。只要他還活著。忘了我都好。這輩子再也見不到都好。 

這不是愛。 

『不。』Farrier閉上眼長長吐了一口氣，他聽見自己的聲音帶了點沙啞，『天，我真的不需要知道這個。』 

這不是愛。不是的。 

『你不知道？』她聽起來幾乎像是真的不解。 

『不。我不是──』他嘆口氣揉了揉臉，忽然發覺這段對話有個地方非常不對，『等等──妳覺得無所謂？「他」？』 

Farrier從沒看過女孩禱告，甚至表現出有任何宗教信仰。但她不該說得如此輕巧，一個男人愛上另一個男人── 

這次久久沉默的換成Léa。『Better than Nazi. Better not hate.』她最後說，哀傷的藍灰色眼睛一瞬間看起來天真又世故，『Better love.』 

『......Maybe you are right.』黑髮的男人又嘆了口氣，一下子覺得胸口裡沉沉的溫熱又苦澀。他抬起手茫然搓著自己的短髮，『為什麼妳......？』 

女孩彎起貓咪似的神祕微笑。她伸手點了點Farrier右邊腰側那個蓋在衣服下的刺青，『這個，是他嗎？』 

Till I die, C. 

『不。』Farrier說。 

這麼說來你也是C，Fortis二號機，他曾經這麼說。 

那時的他們沒有人知道，先到來的，會是那個他們以為會、希望會有的以後，還是分離，或是死亡。 

女孩看了他一眼，沒有繼續問下去。 

 

金髮與藍眼並不是個太罕見的組合，但即使都是玫瑰，也不會有完全相同的兩朵。 

這個世界上千千萬萬種金與藍，只有一種藍像海又像天，只有一種金色像陽光凝結成的暖意。

 

逃離Amiens監獄將近一個禮拜之後的一個早晨，先前在監獄外把Farrier拖上車又試圖剝他衣服的那個女人悄悄地來了。 

這次他知道了她叫Violette。 

Marion把她帶進房間裡時Farrier被開門聲驚醒，Violette看著睡在他身邊的女孩挑高了眉，嘴裡嘖地一聲。 

不是妳想的那樣。他尷尬地解釋。 

隨便。Violette翻了個白眼。我只是來跟你說一聲，這幾天納粹蠢蛋們還沒死心，到處找人，Amiens城裡找得不夠開心，聽說還找到Albert和Doullens去了。你可能還要躲一陣子。 

我知道了。Farrier說。謝謝你們。 

怎麼樣能讓那些納粹人渣們不爽快，我們偏偏就要怎麼搞。Violette揮揮手。不過最近海岸線守得很嚴，大概沒辦法讓你走海路回去。 

Farrier沉默地點頭，心往下沉了一點。 

所以我們走Réseau Comète。Violette說，定定地看著他。從法國南部到西班牙，然後到你們的直布羅陀。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈

故事裡Collins的長官[Basil Embry](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basil_Embry)確實也有從德占區逃回英國的經歷，Embry是在1940年5月27日在Saint-Omer(法國北部，大約Dunkirk南邊30公里，也是去掩護敦可可撤退)被德國人的對空砲火打下來，但被抓住後不久就逃跑，一路從法國北部逃到西班牙，然後再從西班牙南部直布羅陀回英國，期間花了兩個月。這個過程後來被寫成一本書《Wingless Victory》，在1950年出版。

不過Embry可能並沒有受到反抗組織的幫助(至少不是有系統的幫助)，因為他走的雖然也是經過西班牙到直布羅陀，但Andrée de Jongh是1941才開始組織Comet Route。可以自己一個人跑這麼遠實在是很厲害啊......(附帶一提他後來當上了北約的中歐空軍總司令，確實不是一般人)

我會讓Collins轉開蚊式的原因有幾個：

1. WWII英聯邦的王牌飛行員累積到相當的數量就會離開前線轉任教官，所以Collins就算能飛也不會一直在前線開噴火。 (也因此英聯邦的王牌飛行員沒有人戰績超過40架，不像德國的王牌飛行員有的有三百多架很嚇人，因為德國王牌飛行員都是持續飛到被打下來或戰爭結束)

2. 蚊式高速時不能用力踩方向舵，起降時副翼不好控制，對新手而言據說不是很好開，我個人推測找經驗值比較高的駕駛員應該是合理的。Operation Jericho裡三個中隊的蚊式駕駛員也大部分都是中尉或以上，校級的也有好幾個。另外21中隊用的蚊式都是Fighter Bomber，可以丟炸彈也可以當戰鬥機用，操控技術的要求比起普通轟炸機會更接近戰鬥機。

3. 蚊式的戰損率相對其他機種來說相當低(據說不到一般轟炸機的1/3，這還包括部分是飛機本身出問題，不是被打下來的)，要活著才能天長地久happily ever after!!

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

✈    ✈    ✈    ✈    ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈    ✈     ✈

法哥全名Berck Edward Farrier：微薄上有人說湯老師自己說Farrier的名字叫貝爾克，但那個人打的是中文「貝爾克」，偏偏我翻了兩三個英文名字的網站就是沒找到中文會翻成貝爾克的英文名字，劇本上好像也沒提到？所以我就自己找了，Berck這個名字有一點點小故事，以後會讓Farrier自己說。中間名Edward是拿湯老師本名Edward Thomas Hardy來用。

法哥的編號1372017其實是Dunkirk倫敦首映的日期2017.07.13，但因為我找到的RAF軍牌上很多軍籍號碼都是1開頭，所以調整了一下年月日的順序。

然後大家不要小看(21中隊的同學們珍藏的)小黃書.....二戰時英國的紙張也有配給(我個人猜測可能因為英國本土的紙漿產量有限，紙漿或紙張仰賴進口的比重大，但戰時這些貨運額度當然還是以武器或燃油優先，紙張進口就被壓縮了)，到1945年時報紙的用紙量只有戰前的1/4，即使是有名氣的作家寫完書都要等一兩年才能出版，甚至很多學校沒有教科書可用，所以小黃書應該還是很珍貴的。而且考慮到21中隊的成員來自加拿大、挪威、紐西蘭、澳洲等各國，說不定有的還是飄洋過海的小黃書 kekeke

✈    ✈    ✈    ✈    ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈     ✈    ✈     ✈

那個......我想問問有不是從Lofter過來的同學嗎? 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
